Los cinco autores
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: A storybrook llegan nuevo cinco extraños que los personajes deberían conocer muy bien. Los autores y creadores. Ahora los ciudadanos de storybrook tienen que competir con sus creadores para evitar que los lleven de regreso a donde pertenecen y manejen sus vidas.
1. La llegada de cinco extraños

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTTO DE MI IMAGINACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUEIN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairyland- 1498

El hombre aristocrático de corta cabellera se encontraba escribiendo tranquilamente en su estudio. Cuando de repente escucho ciertos pasos presurosos que se acercaban. El hombre agudizo el oído ante la alharaca que se estaba cocinando afuera.

-¡los han encontrado!—

-¿estas segura?—

-te recuerdo que soy la soberana que no ha dejado escapar a ninguno de sus personajes…¡claro que estoy segura!— fue la voz de una mujer con acento árabe.

-oye no me culpes, fue culpa de este idiota que la reina malvada se haya salido de control—

-Jacob no es mi culpa, tú fuiste el culpable por ensañarte con la pobre—

-¿y quién le entrego a la pobre una mama hija de perra?—recrimino el otro jovencito. Al tiempo que abría la puerta del estudio.

-¡que pasa aquí!—

- Andersen los hemos encontrado—

-¿estas seguro?— pregunto el hombre que respondía al nombre de Andersen ganándose una mirada de reproche de la guapa mujer que vestía ligeras ropas árabes.

-por quinta vez, sí, estoy segura, al parecer sigo siendo la más astuta de todos ustedes bola de estúpidos—

-los personajes perdidos…- murmuro el hombre Para sí mismo sin hacer caso de las palabras insultantes de la dama.

-basta ya Scherezada, ¿Quién te dio la información?—

-El capitán de mí armada por supuesto—

-¿Simbad? ¡Entonces es una broma!—rio Whilhelm

- confió plenamente en el, Vio un movimiento sospechoso en aguas totalmente desconocidas. Correspondiente a un capitán de nombre Hook—

-¿y ese quién es?—

-vete tú a saber, no es de mis cuentos—contesto la princesa al hermano menor.

-tampoco es de nosotros, o si hermano ¿escribiste sobre un capitán con un garfio?—

-Jacob ese personaje no es nuestro, ¿Andersen es tuyo? –

- en lo absoluto, pregúntenle a Perrault—

-Si no es de nosotros tampoco de Perrault—contesto uno de los hermanos.

-claro, con eso de que los tres tienen ideas similares—metió cizaña Scherezada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me perdí?—pregunto un hombre de extravagantes ropas y una extraña peluca rizada. El hombre en cuestión estaba caminando gracias a un elegante bastón y miraba con alegría a sus compañeros que le reprocharon su actitud fresca en un momento tan importante.

-hemos encontrado a los personajes al fin— Perrault abandono su pose despreocupada y se acerco a sus compañeros

-¿están seguros?—

-¡que si carajo! ¡ESTOY SEGURA MALDITA SEA!—grito Scherezada fastidiada de la misma pregunta.

-tranquila my lady, tranquila no te sulfures. Este es un día de fiesta, al fin traeremos a los hijos pródigos a su casa—contesto el hombre soñadoramente acomodándose la peluca- ¿y bien? ¿En donde están mis muchachitos?—

-storybrook—

-¿eso qué es?— pregunto Andersen desconcertado. Scherezada soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-el pueblo que la niñita de estos tres creo para tener su final feliz—

- oye no es mi culpa, ellos escribieron ese final tan horrendo, seguro la pobre se entero y decidió poner pies de por medio— contesto Perrault señalando acusadoramente a los hermanos.

-si se hubiera querido ir por miedo no se habría llevado a todo mundo con ella—contesto Jacob defendiendose a él y a su hermano.

-da igual, debemos ponernos en marcha, Simbad está preparado en su barco para llevarnos al mentado reino nuevo—contesto Scherezada comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—y vayan preparándose mis amigos porque esta algo lejos, serán un mes en viaje—

-un mes en viaje en barco… ¡debes haber perdido la cabeza!—contesto Perrault escandalizado. –que vamos a hacer nosotros caballeros y hombres de estudio en un barco apestoso, y tu una princesa. ¡No lo consiento!—

- pues te aguantas tu, yo, y todos porque es la única manera—

-tranquilos todos- corto Andersen antes de que se estableciera el mercado en sus amigos cuentistas. Los conocía a todos y sabia que eran de una mecha fácil de prender y difícil de apagar.- ¿Por qué esperar un mes? Podemos llegar de inmediato—

-ah si, ilumínanos genio—ironizo Whilhelm el menor de los hermanos Grimm. Andersen sonrió con superioridad.

-¿ustedes creen que cree a un personaje como Jack y sus habichuelas solo por diversión?—

El rostro de los demás se ilumino ante la lógica, sencilla, y útil sugerencia de su amigo.

-por supuesto las habichuelas— contesto Perrault encantado de la vida- es sencillo, es útil y es primera clase—

-además con las habichuelas será más fácil traer al ejercito de personajes por si ocurre algún tipo de de revuelta en nuestra contra—

-eso me parece buena idea, La reina malvada es de armas tomar, si no pregúntennos a nosotros que no sabíamos de lo que era capaz—contesto Jacob con una sonrisa.

-pues no se diga más, vamos a buscarlos, deben regresar al mundo de los cuentos cuanto antes—

-por supuesto que sí, no quiero ni pensar lo que podrían estar haciendo los personajes en un nuevo mundo—contesto Perrault

-yo solo espero que la reina malvada no se ponga en un plan indispuesto porque si no me veré obligada a aplastarla y no me importa lo que ustedes digan— contesto Scherezada fastidiada.

-primero debemos hablar con ella para que quite la maldición—

-pues ya está dicho todo, vamos por Jack—

-aquí tengo una habichuela no hace falta esperar más—contesto Andersen tranquilamente sacando la pequeña habichuela. Y lanzándola en pleno estudio, un torbellino comenzó a succionarlos y los demás espantados se agarraron a lo que pudieron.

-maldita sea Andersen ¿no se supone que iba a salir un estúpido tallo?—

-si pero la hemos mejorado, dejen de quejarse y déjense llevar—contesto Andersen confiado caminando hacia el torbellino que lo succiono. Le siguió Perrault levantando los brazos con una sonrisa divertida. Y los Grimm siguieron.

-¿Cuándo me vine a relacionar con estos?—pregunto Scherezada soltándose del escritorio y siendo levantada por los aires—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storybrook—2014

-vamos por favor, ¡solo saldremos a tomar un helado!— dijo Zelena saliendo de la cafetería siguiendo a Regina. –hermana por favor, no lo voy a matar—

-solo eso faltaría, Regina ha dicho que no y yo la respaldo—contesto Emma saliendo de la cafetería siguiendo a las dos hermanas.

-¿y a ti quien te invito brazuda?—rugió Zelena –esto es entre mi hermana y yo—Zelena después de aplacar a la sheriff se giro a ver a su hermana—vamos Regina quiero conocer a mi sobrino, seré una buena tía lo prometo—

-Es mi hijo también, y te recuerdo que Henry ya conoció a su "tía", y no creo que le haya gustado que lo amenazaran—

-según recuerdo lo abandonaste perdiste todos tus derechos, no me vengas con esas, ya dije que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero puedo reparar ese error—

-¡tu no eres nadie para juzgarme!—

-¡soy la hermana de Regina, y la tía de Henry! Claro que puedo—contesto Zelena, ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo retadoramente, esperando el primer movimiento. Regina se llevo la mano a las sienes.

-perdiste tu oportunidad cuando decidiste asesinar a mi hijo—

-¡tu familia puede convivir tranquilamente con Henry pero la de Regina no! ¿Qué clase de discriminación es esta?—

-¡a ver ya! ¡Se calman las dos! No estamos para ese tipo de…-

Un temblor sacudió el suelo como si fuera gelatina posponiendo el discurso de la alcaldesa que se giro a ver a su hermana que se limito a asentir, las dos lo habían identificado de inmediato eso no era un temblor cualquiera.

-¡un temblor!—grito Emma asustada. Pegándose a la puerta del restaurante.

-es muy inteligente ¿verdad?- señalo Zelena a la rubia. Regina sonrió con malicia.

-te sorprenderías—

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas? ¡Esta temblando!—Emma sintió la presión de la puerta y salió aventada contra el suelo cuando todos los comensales de Granny salieron como estampida del lugar.

-¡esta temblando!— grito David asustado. Zelena rodo los ojos a su hermana

-si, viene de familia—confirmo Regina. El lugar era un completo caos, la gente corría sin ton ni son ni mucho menos saber qué hacer ni como guarecerse, Zelena se acerco hasta Emma y con un "me la prestas" saco la pistola de la sheriff dando de balazos hacia el cielo

-¡quiero todo el mundo! ¡QUIETOS TODOS!—grito la bruja parando el caos, ya que los ciudadanos sabían que era más peligrosa una bruja recién redimida y armada. A un insignificante temblor.

-¡que has hecho bruja!—

-tranquilo pequeñito, este temblor no tiene nada que ver con la casta— contesto Zelena, Regina sonrió divertida. Y decidió aclarar el asunto.

-esto es magia, al parecer alguien ha entrado en la barrera de storybrook— revelo Regina.

-¿alguien de fuera?— pregunto Emma reponiéndose del susto. Zelena le entrego la pistola y señalo el cielo que estaba exhibiendo un torbellino.

-pues de fuera de este mundo al parecer—

-¿amigos o enemigos?—prosiguió la rubia.

-¿y yo que se? No soy adivina –gruño Zelena.

-por su bien espero que amigos—contesto Regina comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba el torbellino bola de fuego en mano.

-esto se pondrá bueno—dijo Zelena siguiendo a su hermana con una bola similar pero de color verde.

Hermanas enfrente encabezando la procesión de ciudadanos se acercaron decididas al lugar. Acompañadas de Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Rubí, tinkerbell, Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, belle y las hadas madrinas entre otros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maldita sea Andersen, nos hubiéramos ido con Scherezada en el barco – gruño Jacob ayudando a levantar a su hermano.

-nada de eso, estuvo genial— gimió Perrault excitado y mirando en todas direcciones- ¿Qué lugar es este?— pregunto extrañado antes las extrañas casas, el suelo cubierto de una capa dura, y los extraños carruajes que estaban afuera.

- esto parece ser el infierno—exclamo Scherezada asustada mirando el lugar con terror. -¿Qué es esto?—pregunto acercándose a un coche, comenzando a palparlo- ¿una capsula de tortura?—

-no parece haber nadie—dijo Andersen parándose y mirando el lugar con detenimiento. – No hay castillos, ni un reino, que lugar tan extraño—

-bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es ubicar a la reina malvada, y si no quiere cooperar deshacer su maldición, traer a nuestros personajes de vuelta y… –

-¿pero qué es eso?— los cinco autores se detuvieron a escuchar una voz grave y sorprendida.

-no es eso, son personas— corroboro una voz sedosa que los cinco no pudieron ubicar.

-hija mía—grito Perrault corriendo encantado a abrazar a Regina -¡hija mía! Al fin te encuentro—

-pero que…- exclamo Regina siendo asfixiada por el abrazo del hombre que estaba vestido con un atuendo muy extraño y una peluca ridícula, escucho la risita burlona de Zelena a su lado, y comenzó a empujar al hombre- ¡suélteme maldito loco!—exigió la alcaldesa separándose como podía.

-oh cariño, me da tanto gusto verte, tanto que olvidaremos todo lo que paso, ¿Qué te parece? Borrón y cuenta nueva—exclamo Perrault sonriente.

-¿Regina este es tu padre?—pregunto Emma estupefacta.

-claro que no, este no es mi padre, mi padre murió señor está usted confundido—

-¿estas segura?—canturreo Zelena –no olvides que nuestra madre era una mujer de muchos secretos no me sorprendería que este…individuo fuera tu padre, de hecho creo que se parecen en el cabello— bromeo Zelena ganándose una mirada asesina.

-mi padre es Henry— corto Regina hosca

-¿yo?—pregunto Henry abrazado a Emma sorprendido por la revelación.

-no, tú no—se quejo Regina—mi padre se llamaba Henry y me temo que el caballero aquí se está confundiendo-

-Perrault no seas estúpido, los estas asustando y estas confundiendo a la reina- dijo Jacob sujetando al hombre y sopándolo de la morena ganándose el silencioso agradecimiento de la alcaldesa.

-pero si es Snow White ¿Cómo has estado cariño?- pregunto Whilhelm acercándose a mary Margaret y depositando un beso en su mano. –veo que sigues siendo tan blanca como la nieve y con los labios tan rojos como…olvídalo, parece que la vida aquí no te ha tratado bien—

-aléjate de mi esposa—exigió David abrazando posesivamente a Mary Margaret.

-charming, hola, ¡caray que ropas tan raras!—siguió Whilhelm mirando de arriba abajo al príncipe

-¿alguien quiere decirnos que pasa aquí?— pregunto Emma sin entender nada de lo que decían el grupo de locos.

-¿y tu quien eres?—pregunto la mujer de ropas árabes que iba con ellos. –no te reconozco—

-¿y quién eres tú?—contraataco la sheriff

-YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO-

-mi nombre es Emma—

-¿Emma? ¿Emma que?— pregunto la mujer interesada.

-Emma Swan ¿y tu quien eres?-

La mujer ignoro a Emma y se volteo a los hombres.

-¿alguno de ustedes creo a una tal Emma Swan?—

-no—respondió el hombre de cabellos cortos.

-no fui yo—canturreo el señor de la peluca.

-a nosotros no nos miren—corearon al mismo tiempo los dos jovencitos.

-oh dios, esto es un desastre- se quejo la mujer.

- bien basta de juegos ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Emma. Los hombres soltaron una sonrisa. Y el hombre de cabello corto se adelanto al grupo.

-mi nombre es Andersen, y estos dos jóvenes son Whilhelm y Jacob Grimm, el hombre que ven allá—dijo señalando al señor de la peluca—se llama Perrault y esta linda dama árabe es Scherezada- dijo estirando los brazos en actitud teatral con una sonrisa radiante esperando aplausos y ovaciones que no llegaron, en su lugar se instalo el silencio. El hombre poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa y bajo los brazos contrariado -¿no lo entienden? Somos los autores—intento aclarar. Los ciudadanos de storybrook siguieron mirándolos como bichos raros. Y Scherezada se adelanto.

-para que quede más claro, somos sus creadores—revelo la mujer—nosotros fuimos los encargados de crearlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, todo evento que ocurrió en sus vidas es producto de nosotros, cada cosa que ustedes vivieron fue porque nosotros así lo quisimos—

Termino la mujer árabe. Y por unos segundos el silencio y la estupefacción reino en el lugar. Los cinco se juntaron en grupo con grandes sonrisas y poses esperando la ovación del publico pero los personajes de cuentos se miraron unos con otros y el descontrol domino el lugar.

-¡devuélvanme a Peter!- grito rubí tomando a uno de los hermanos por las solapas de la camisa

-¡permitieron la maldición bola de idiotas!—gruño David sacando su espada contra Andersen

-¡quiero venganza contra mis hermanastras! – exigió cenicienta mirando con cara de pocos amigos hacia Perrault.

-ustedes…me entregaron un destino de mierda y me arrebataron mi final feliz—gruño Leroy con su hacha fulminando con sus miradas a los cinco

-alto—grito Emma en medio de la refriega tratando de poner orden

-momento, ¡antes me tiene que explicar porque me dejaron vivir en el bosque durante tanto tiempo!—rugió Mary Margaret arrebatándole la peluca a Perrault.

- ¡era necesario! Para que conocieras a tu príncipe—se justifico el hombre

-ah bueno eso si- contesto Snow encantada con la respuesta y entregándole la peluca. El hombre sonrió

-si, y la maldición no se hubiera lanzado te hubiera encantado el final de tu madrastra, ella iba a bailar sobre brazas ardientes hasta morir—dijo Perrault con una sonrisa.

-¡que yo que!—exclamo Regina furiosa ante la respuesta del hombre que comenzó a sudar.

-no me mires a mí, ellos lo estaban planeando—contesto Perrault señalando a los hermanos Grimm que tragaron saliva.

-con que esas tenemos- Regina sonrió malvadamente y su tono bajo dos octavas, los ciudadanos conocían a su alcaldesa y en el fondo compadecieron a los pobres. - ¿así que les gusta bailar sobre el fuego?- pregunto Regina sacando una enorme bola de fuego—pues para que hacerlos esperar—

Regina empezó todo, la alcaldesa comenzó a repartir bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra hacia los pies de los dos personajes que comenzaron a bailar ridículamente tratando de esquivar las bolas. Los otros ciudadanos se abalanzaron sobre los otros tres dispuestos a lincharlos

-¡yo no soy su autora! ¡Yo NO los cree! Suéltenme les digo—exigió la mujer árabe que respondía al nombre de Scherezada. Pero los ciudadanos no entendían razones. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos exigiendo y reclamando por su destino y finales felices.

-¡alto! ¡Alto!—gritaba Emma pero sus gritos eran callados por el escándalo.

-tu no aprendes ¿verdad?—pregunto Zelena que era la única que se había mantenido alejada de toda la bronca. Mirando con atención. Emma se giro a verla

-¿sobre qué?—

-préstamela otra vez—Zelena arrebato el arma de Emma y volvió a disparar hacia el cielo. -¡bien! ¡TRANQUILOS TODOS! ¡TRANQUILOS!—

-Gracias—dijo Emma con una sonrisa al ver que Zelena le había ayudado a calmar los ánimos. Zelena se abrió paso entre la multitud que dejo a los cinco personajes tranquilos.

-muchas gracias señorita—exclamo Perrault despelucado y con la ropa hecha girones. Scherezada estaba a punto de la desnudez debido a que la gente había arrancado sus delicadas ropas, los Grimm tenían los pantalones chamuscados y Andersen el cabello revuelto y cubierto de arañazos.

-nada de gracias…ahora díganme ¡¿QUIEN ES EL BASTARDO QUE ME CREO Y DECIDIO HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!? – Exigió Zelena con un tomo dulce. Pero los cinco temblaron de miedo ante la mujer que se veía mucho más peligrosa que todo el pueblo junto.

-Andersen mejor vámonos de aquí—exclamo Jacob al borde del infarto.

-ellos ya tienen una vida aquí, creo que será mejor retirarnos- apoyo Whilhelm.

Andersen carraspeo un poco la garganta nerviosa y Scherezada que era la que más lo conocía alzo una ceja.

- por que podemos irnos de aquí cierto…- Andersen guardo silencio- ¡verdad que si!—grito Scherezada agarrando el cuello de la camisa del caballero quien sonrió débilmente.

-bueno cuando les dije que tenía una habichuela mágica era cierto…solo tenía una—

-¡pero qué dices!—pregunto Perrault empujando a Scherezada olvidando todo gesto de caballerosidad y tomando ahora del cuello de su amigo zarandeándolo sin compasión.

-digo que estamos encerrados en este lugar— corroboro Andersen

- ¡la bruja malvada del oeste hizo una pregunta!—exclamo Zelena bola de fuego verde en mano, MUCHISIMO mas grande que la de Regina. Los cinco personajes tragaron saliva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nada que decir, solo aclarar que esta historia será 100% swanqueen obviamente y por supuesto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n dejo los comentarios y opiniones para ustedes. **

**Señoritas prince sweet sorrow a su servicio en el recuadro de abajo. **


	2. Derechos de Autor o competencias

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA!—exclamo Zelena bola de fuego verde en mano, MUCHISIMO más grande que la de Regina. Los cinco personajes tragaron saliva.

-escucha guapa, y todo el mundo, cualquier cosa que tengan que reclamar, vayan con los caballeros, ninguno de mis personajes esta aquí, nadie pertenece al mundo de las mil y una noches y yo no moví un dedo para que sus vidas fueran miserables—gruño Scherezada provocando que el pueblo se volviera agitar embravecido—o felices—corrigió la mujer rápidamente—yo vine de espectadora—

- me da igual quienes sean ¡estamos todos muy bien aquí! ¿Qué quieren?—ladro Regina acercándose junto a su hermana.

-es muy fácil, queremos que vengan con nosotros a nuestro reino a seguir con las historias, son muy importantes para nosotros, de verdad—contesto Andersen – sin ustedes el libro de la vida estaría inconcluso— Regina soltó una carcajada

-¿ah sí? ¿Ir por mi propio pie donde me espera un baile de la muerte? Creen que estoy idiota para pensar algo semejante-

-fue solo una idea, si no te gusta podemos cambiar el libreto—contesto Jacob

-¡no!, ese final es precioso Jacob—grito Whilhelm quien recibió un codazo de su hermano—quiero decir…claro que si querida, podemos arreglarnos—sonrisa fingida Whilhelm le indico a Regina que ese "arreglarnos" nunca llegaría .

-ya basta de charla, han sido unos hijos de puta—contesto Rumpelstiltskin quien se adelanto del grupo.

- te entregamos poderes, tú eras solo un pobre gusano que iba salir en un cuento simple, deberías agradecer que te hayamos dado tamaño poder—exclamo Perrault

-y cometieron un error con ello— respondió Rumpelstiltskin quien levanto un vehículo y lo lanzo sobre los cinco autores.

-¡no!—grito Emma. Pero fue demasiado tarde, los cinco pronto estarían aplastados por el carro.

-**y entonces la reina malvada detuvo el objeto en seco salvando a los cinco desconocidos**—susurro Perrault.

-¿Qué….que pasa?—pregunto Regina al sentir como su cuerpo se movía por iniciativa propia deteniendo el carro y lanzándolo por los aires muy lejos de ahí.

-**el príncipe encantador se lanzo sobre Rumpelstiltskin con su espada estableciendo una lucha encarnizada**—continuo Jacob

-¡pero qué haces animal!—pregunto Gold logrando esquivar el sablazo que David le iba a propinar. El príncipe comenzó a luchar contra Gold quien se movía desesperado por esquivar la espada. -¡para ya!—

-no lo hago por gusto—grito David siendo detenido a base de magia por el oscuro.

- **la reina malvada lanzo un hechizo contra Rumpelstiltskin que sintió como su magia comenzaba a debilitarse, pues la reina malvada estaba absorbiendo todo su poder….—**continuo Whilhelm. Y dicho y hecho Regina lanzo su magia contra Gold quien se desplomo contra el suelo envuelto entre terribles dolores haciendo que David saliera de su hechizo—**el príncipe encantador al verse libre del hechizo lanzo su espada dispuesto a atravesar al malvado villano**—continuo el hermano Grimm

-¡alto!—exclamo Belle dispuesta a detenerlos

-**y de repente Snow White se abalanzo sobre belle sin dejarla pasar, ambas se vieron envueltas en una palea encarnizada**—susurro Perrault divertidísimo ambas chicas comenzaron a darse de cachetadas y puñetazos

-¡para, Mary Margaret, Detente!—grito belle

-no puedo, no puedo—se quejo Snow dándole un puñetazo limpio a la quijada de belle.

-¡David detente!—grito Emma corriendo hacia su padre.

-**Emma Swan intento detener al príncipe encantador pero no llego a tiempo porque la bruja malvada del oeste la detuvo y…-**

Emma si llego a tiempo y alcanzo a empujar muy lejos a David de Gold. Los cinco personajes pestañearon confundidos. Andersen rompió el silencio

-**la bruja malvada del oeste lanzo un hechizo sobre Emma Swan que la mando por los aires-** Zelena se quedo de pie muy quieta esperando cumplir la orden del hombre.

-**la bruja malvada del oeste lanzo un hechizo sobre la malvada madrastra arrancándole el corazón**—Zelena pestañeo ante la orden de Perrault

-**la bruja malvada camino arrepentida y se lanzo al acantilado dispuesta hacia su muerte**—conto la mujer árabe. Zelena para sorpresa de todos comenzó a caminar en dirección de los autores con expresión distante para sonrisa de Scherezada.

-Zelena ¡detente!—exclamo Regina intentado hacer entrar en razón a su hermana, pero la bruja no escucho a La alcaldesa y comenzó a caminar. -¡Zelena!—grito Regina rogando porque su hermana la escuchara.

La bruja se detuvo enfrente de Scherezada y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. Dejando perplejos a todos los presentes. La bruja malvada del oeste tomo de los hombros a la princesa árabe con gran confianza.

-parece que ni Emma ni yo somos de su "autoría" mis queridos— comenzó a pavonearse enfrente de todos mirándolos con gesto triunfal.

-bien basta de juegos—contesto Emma con la pistola en su mano apuntándolos. Zelena se acerco a Emma y puso una mano en su hombro abrazándola con camaradería.

-y da la casualidad de que yo soy una bruja excelente y la sheriff…- Zelena miro a Emma quien le sonrió animada –… la sheriff esta armada—Emma la fulmino con la mirada.

-es posible, es posible—contesto Scherezada con una sonrisa – pero resulta que la mayoría de los que están aquí presentes son nuestros personajes y como ven son todo el pueblo contra ustedes dos—

Zelena y Emma se miraron, la arpía árabe tenía razón, al parecer esos sujetos tenían un poder inmenso para doblegar a la reina malvada y al señor oscuro contra su voluntad, sin mencionar a mary Margaret, David y demás seres queridos.

-**y caperucita se convirtió en un lobo** – susurro uno de los Grimm, ante los ojos espantados de todos rubí comenzó a transformarse en pleno día y sin necesidad de luna llena—**y el lobo se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Emma Swan y la bruja malvada del oeste—**

El lobo les gruño y saco los dientes en posición de ataque.

-pero si es muy fácil—contesto Zelena el ataque moviendo su mano dispuesta a eliminar el obstáculo

-Zelena, no. Esta no es la salida—Emma le dio un manotazo y se volvió hacia los cinco. -¿Qué quieren?—

-venimos en son de paz—

-por supuesto—ironizo Regina

-Regina por favor me estas matando—gimió Gold hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-no puedo quitar el hechizo, ¡crees que no lo he intentado!— gruño la morena.

-liberen a Regina del hechizo—ordeno Emma.

-no— gruño Scherezada—hasta que nos prometan fidelidad otra vez y nos dejen llevarlos a Fairyland—

-¡estas haciendo que lo mate!- grito Regina.

-a mi me parece que no, hasta que regresen a donde pertenecen—corroboro Jacob. Andersen negó con la cabeza.

-basta ya, podemos conciliar—

-estoy de acuerdo, nosotros no venimos a crear una masacre—contesto Perrault—y todos volvieron a la normalidad—grito, y en ese instante Snow y belle dejaron de pelear y Regina detuvo su magia contra Gold quien se quedo hecho un ovillo gimoteando. –bien comencemos de nuevo, somos sus autores pero a pesar de todo los amamos, y queremos que regresen a donde pertenecen.—

-tu—gimió Gold enojado acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Regina lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. El hombre se quedo quieto fulminándolos a todos con la mirada.

-si se supone que ustedes son los creadores de nosotros, ¿no debieron detenerme cuando iba a lanzar la maldición?—pregunto con curiosidad Regina - ¿a qué juegan?—

-la maldición no fue por nuestra cuenta, tu de alguna manera te revelaste y lograste crear un escenario completamente diferente dejándonos a todos a la mitad de la historia. Esto – dijo Andersen señalando el pueblo—es obra tuya, y queremos repararlo. Deben volver con nosotros para por fin terminar nuestra obra—

-Andersen está en lo cierto, deben regresar a nuestro lado para cumplir los finales felices. Y al fin cerrar el libro—contesto Jacob.

-¿y si no queremos?- pregunto Snow White mirándolos con rencor. – estamos bien aquí—

-en cualquier lugar estaríamos mejor que a merced de estos locos—gruño cenicienta recibiendo susurros de aprobación

-da la casualidad que no están ustedes para exigir—contesto Scherezada –somos sus creadores y tienen que regresar con nosotros, ustedes no debieron llegar aquí, nunca debieron salirse del libro de la vida—

-ustedes no pertenecen aquí, este no es su mundo, su mundo es Fairyland o el bosque encantado como lo conocen— contesto Jacob –los personajes deben regresar a su mundo—

-¿y que pasara con Emma, con Henry, y con Zelena? ¿Qué pasara con ellos bendito creador?—ironizo Regina.

-ellos no son parte de nuestro mundo, se quedaran aquí—contesto Whilhelm –nosotros solo venimos por nuestros personajes—

-ah pues da la casualidad que este personaje—dijo Regina señalándose a sí misma—no quiere irse con ustedes y háganle como quieran—

-bien en ese caso—contesto Whilhelm **– Rumpelstiltskin se lanzo sobre la reina malvada para sacarle el corazón—**

Gold comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza tratando de controlarse pero era imposible, esto era muy superior a sus fuerzas y se lanzo sobre una sorprendida Regina quien ni siquiera supo de donde llego el golpe. Gold saco de repente su corazón y lo apretó con fuerza, Regina soltó un quejido de dolor llevándose las manos al pecho.

-¿sigues empeñada en tu idea tonta?—pregunto Whilhelm

-Whilhelm Grimm, basta—ordeno Andersen.

-púdranse los cinco—suspiro Regina colérica .

-**y Rumpelstiltskin aplasto el corazón de la reina malvada**—contesto Whilhelm con una sonrisa.

-¡REGINA!—Grito Emma apuntando hacia Gold dispuesta a disparar rogando por que las balas fueran mas rápidas que la mano del hombre, Pero fue demasiado tarde Gold apretó con fuerza y determinación… ¿un peluche?—

-¿Qué demonios?—pregunto Whilhelm descolocado.

-y entonces la bruja malvada del oeste salva el día—canturreo Zelena con una sonrisa radiante enseñando la mano que tenía el corazón de su hermana. –bien queridos podemos seguir jugando a esto pero no le veo mucho caso, ustedes no quieren dejar a sus "Bellas creaciones" aquí, y sus creaciones no se quieren ir, así como lo veo, esto está muy difícil—Zelena invoco un asiento de cine y unas gafas de sol. – sigan dándose con todo pero no llegaran a ningún lado, y siento que me veo obligada a defender a mi hermana, y créanme no me ando con juegos ni con cuentecitos…a diferencia de ustedes claro—

-la bruja tiene razón—concedió Scherezada – esto está resultando bastante complicado sugiero que nos larguemos—

-no podemos dejarlos—grito Jacob—son nuestras creaciones—

-son tuyas querido, las mías están TODAS en nuestro mundo como corresponde, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieran sido tan descuidados—

-¡mira ahora quien se acobarda por unos pequeños personajes! ¡Quieres que te recuerde quien te ayudo para que el sultán no te cortara la cabeza!— reclamo el menor de los Grimm

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver!—grito Scherezada molesta.

-basta, basta ya—grito Andersen – pelear nosotros no nos hará ningún beneficio, nosotros no venimos a matar a nadie así que hermanos cálmense—

-está bien—dijeron los dos jovencitos al mismo tiempo.

-ahora bien, los hemos asustado y no quieren venir con nosotros es natural, somos cinco contra todo un pueblo –

-oigan, oigan, yo tengo una idea—Perrault levanto la mano con el rostro radiante por una nueva ocurrencia pero los cuatro lo ignoraron.

-sin mencionar a esa bruja que está sentada riéndose de nosotros—Scherezada miro hacia Zelena que la saludo divertida. -¿Quién es su autor?—

-ni idea, pero es alguien muy poderoso, esa bruja es fuerte—contesto Jacob

-chicos, vamos al punto, como podemos hacer que regresen—pregunto Whilhelm

-estos pensando, estoy pensando—contesto Andersen –bien, nos dividiremos, los cuatro clasificaremos a los personajes que están, y cuáles son nuestros así tendremos un mejor dominio, les ordenamos a nuestros personajes que nos sean fieles y listo, los regresamos aun en contra de su voluntad.—

-será pan comido, pero ¿y el regreso?—

-¡oigan! Me están escuchando, tengo una idea—continuo Perrault

-no lo sé, si Andersen no se hubiera olvidado del pequeño detalle de la habichuela—

-podemos cultivar una aquí, o crearla— contesto Jacob, Andersen negó con la cabeza.

-me tomaría un año crear algo semejante, la magia no es lo mismo aquí que en Fairyland—

El pueblo de storybrook se miro extrañado ante la plática de los cinco autores que ahora parecían no reparar en ellos y ahora estaban muy metidos en su asunto.

-estupendo, que brillante eres—contesto Whilhelm

-pues yo por lo menos tengo una solución posible—contraataco Andersen, Scherezada se rio.

-eso déjenlo a mi cuenta, solo necesito comunicarme con Simbad y en un mes estará acá, no hay que preocuparnos por eso—

-oigan, que tengo una idea—gimoteo Perrault.

-bien ahora, como derrotaremos a la bruja esta—pregunto Jacob señalando a Zelena.

Zelena se incorporo en su asiento bastante interesada con el rumbo de la conversación

-no lo sé, Jacob Whilhelm pueden mandar a Rumpelstiltskin a que luche contra ella, es el más fuerte de este lugar—

-o quizá la reina malvada, prefiero un enfrentamiento entre ellas, así se terminaran matando- contesto Whilhelm, Scherezada negó con la cabeza.

-es que eres estúpido—pregunto con socarronería—al parecer son hermanas, y una está a nuestro servicio pero la otra no, se escaparía en un santiamén-

-¿y qué sugieres?—

-que usen el cerebro eso sugiero. Debemos encontrar primero un lugar seguro donde no nos harán daño, no confió en sus "preciosos hijos" – contesto la mujer.

-y lo que es peor, ¿Cómo hacer que nos sigan sin que pongan resistencia? No me gusta la idea de llevarlos contra su voluntad—pregunto Andersen.

-¡QUE TENGO UNA IDEA!—grito Perrault sobresaltando a los demás.

-¡bueno carajo entonces habla!—exclamo Scherezada.

- ¡no me dejaban!—se quejo el hombre acomodándose la peluca.

-ya tienes la palabra, habla—contesto Jacob. Y Perrault sonrió y se dirigió al público en general.

-bien, ya que ustedes no quieren venir con nosotros y nosotros no queremos que estén aquí he pensado que sería mejor realizar unas competencias—

-¿te has vuelto loco?—pregunto Scherezada.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto el hombre como si fuera lo más lógico. – será muy fácil, ustedes personajes deben elegir a un grupo selecto de entr personajes que competirán en diferentes pruebas contra nosotros, el grupo vencedor será el encargado de decidir el destino de este pueblo tan pintoresco llamado…-

-storybrook—dijo Henry emocionado con la competencia.

-eso, el equipo que gane decidirá si storybrook se queda como esta o si se regresan a Fairyland—

-¡estas loco!—grito Jacob – los personajes sirven para entretener a los autores no al revés esa idea es una patraña—

-sin que sirva de referencia, estoy de acuerdo con el hermano sádico—siguió Regina parándose- ¿Cómo podemos competir contra ustedes, cuando nos dominan y tienen poder sobre nosotros—

-muy fácil, desactivaremos el poder que ejercemos en los personajes que decidan entrar en el equipo, así ustedes podrán competir con seguridad de que no haremos trampa—

-desactivar la autoría sobre un personaje, ¿te tomaste la medicación?—pregunto Jacob.

-no tomo ninguna medicina—respondió Perrault confundido.

-a eso me refiero—

-basta, dejen que Perrault termine, ¿así te llamas verdad ricitos de oro?—pregunto Zelena interesada.

-si así me llamo linda, bien como iba diciendo, ustedes formaran un equipo y escogeremos un capitán y ambos nos batiremos en distintas competencias cada…cada semana me parece bien. Serán variadas, habilidad, ingenio, maña, equipo, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, competencias mágicas. Un equipo escogerá una prueba y el otro lo hará la semana siguiente hasta que los juegos hayan acabado. Se formara un comité calificador que decidirá el ganador, si nosotros ganamos se irán con nosotros sin repelar ni protestar y seguiremos dominando sus vidas como mejor nos parezca, pero si ustedes ganan prometemos irnos y jamás volver…esa es la solución más pacifica que se me ocurre—

-ah si, porque yo creo que es la solución más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida—contesto Scherezada.

-estoy de acuerdo con la cantonera – contesto Regina ganándose la mirada asesina de Scherezada

-¿Cómo sabremos que se irán pacíficamente y no regresaran con su ejército de personajes a conquistarnos?—pregunto David

-por que les entregaremos el libro de la vida-contesto Andersen –en el ustedes podrán escribir sus historias a futuro formándose el final feliz que tanto han deseado—

-¿te refieres a escribir el futuro?—

-así es—contesto Perrault encantado de que Andersen lo apoyara—en el ustedes escribirán sobre su vida y lo que escriban se volverá realidad—

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y pronto los ciudadanos de storybrook se vieron envueltos en varios susurros.

-a mi no me parece una buena idea—respondió Emma—todo esto es una tontería—

-está bien nosotros aceptamos el reto, y ustedes tienen un minuto para decidirse—contesto Scherezada- ¿eligen competir contra nosotros o prefieren que los masacremos de una vez y los devolvamos a donde pertenecen a la fuerza?—

-la teibolera nos ha desafiado, Y yo estoy dispuesta—comento Zelena reuniéndose en el pequeño grupo que habían formado Regina, Emma , mary Margaret, David y Rumpelstiltskin.

-yo también acepto el desafío – contesto Regina mirando a los hermanos con rabia, aun no les había lanzado suficientes bolas de fuego para aplacar su ira.

-no me parece una buena idea, estos tipos no son de fiar—dijo David

-de fiar o no, nos tienen en sus manos, estos sujetos son nuestros creadores y pueden hacer de nosotros lo que quieran—contesto el oscuro

-no tenemos otra opción, cierto—suspiro Emma derrotada.

-es eso, o irnos al bosque y dejarlos a ti y a Henry—respondió mary Margaret. –tenemos que aceptar queramos o no—

-bien, hay que planear con cuidado, estos Cinco tienen magia, debemos tener entre nosotros a los más poderosos hechiceros para defendernos un poco—sugirió Regina.

-cuenta conmigo—contesto Zelena de inmediato. Regina asintió. –Rumpelstiltskin—pregunto Zelena mirando al tenebroso quien dio una cabezada.

-estoy dentro—

-también necesitamos fuerza física—siguió Regina

-por supuesto – respondió David sabiendo que se referían a él.

-yo también me uno—pidió mary Margaret.

-y yo por supuesto no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes se vaya—afirmo Emma mirando durante un momento hacia Regina. La alcaldesa estaba más ocupada elaborando estrategias y planes que no vio como Emma la observaba pero Zelena soltó una sonrisa interesada.

-bien somos seis, ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos?- prosiguió la alcaldesa.

-¿Hood?—sugirió Zelena con maldad—es buen arquero—

-mary Margaret es mejor con el arco, no es necesario que lo contemplemos—contesto Emma de inmediato haciendo reír a Zelena internamente.

-tranquila solo era una sugerencia— calmo Zelena.

-Belle es útil –

-¡ni lo sueñes! – salto Gold al instante.

-Hook— pregunto Zelena con morbosidad.

-necesitamos todas las manos posibles, y con el no creo que se pueda—contesto Regina con una sonrisa malvada. Haciendo saltar de la risa a Zelena.

-bien piensen, ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos?—

-blue—

-no—

-mmm ¿Qué les parece la señorita Lucas?—pregunto Regina los presentes asintieron.

-perfecto falta uno— dijo Zelena.

-¿Quién más? Vamos piensen—apuro Regina.

-no se me ocurre otro—

-¿Quién mas podría ser útil en esto?—

Henry se acerco hasta donde estaban los cinco personajes nuevos con un papel.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín?—pregunto Andersen mirando con ternura al chico.

-listo, esta es la lista de nuestro equipo—

-excelente—contesto Jacob tomando la hoja.

-¡aparta! Déjame ver—contesto Scherezada arrebatándole el papel a hermano Grimm.

**Storbybrook **

**Equipo de la caballería pesada**

**Capitana **

**Regina mills **

**Integrantes**

**Regina Mills**

**Zelena Mills **

**Emma swan**

**Mary Margaret**

**David nolan **

**Mr. gold**

**Rubí Lucas**

**Henry mills **

-vaya crearon buen equipo después de todo, no son tontos—

-a ver—contesto Jacob. –ya veo, dos hermanas hechiceras, la rubita que no es de nosotros, la rastreadora, el valiente príncipe, el oscuro y la loba, ¿pero quién es Henry Mills?—

-soy yo—dijo el niño saludándolos y dejándolos estupefactos.

-¿participaras pequeño?—

-si se llevan a los personajes de cuentos, me quedare sin mis madres, mi tía, mis abuelos y sin mis amigos, claro que tengo que participar—

Los cinco sonrieron al chico y aprobaron su valiente decisión. Perrault se dirigió a los ciudadanos.

-bien, esta listo, han elegido a sus mejores elementos, el concurso comenzara el próximo viernes— el circulo donde estaban Regina y los demás miro desconcertado al autor, si ni siquiera habían elegido a su octavo integrante,¿ qué demonios había pasado? Regina y Emma miraron con terror como Henry estaba bastante cerca de ellos. Perrault levanto las manos seguidos por los otros cinco. –con esto Regina Mills, Zelena Mills, Emma Swan, mary Margaret, David Nolan, mr. Gold, rubí Lucas, y Henry mills quedan liberados de cualquier poder que podamos ejercer sobre ellos, que así sea—

Los mencionados que pertenecían a los cuentos de hadas sintieron una sacudida electrizante, y un agudo dolor en el cerebro. Regina se llevo las manos a la cabeza adolorida. Y Gold soltó un grito de dolor.

-¿Henry que has hecho?—pregunto Emma acercándose a su hijo.

-al ver que no se decidían decidí ponerme yo, porque ¿hice mal?—pregunto inocentemente.

-lo que quiero saber es porque me llevaron al baile—se quejo rubí que ni siquiera sabía que iba a participar en semejante competencia.

-oigan ha ocurrido un error con uno de los…-

-no hay cambios ya, capitana Regina, se aguanta—corto Scherezada –han elegido participar y ya no hay marcha atrás. Los ocho que hemos mencionado participaran les guste o no—

-bien, les recordamos que solo los ocho que están participando están libres de nuestra magia, pero si intentan alguna trampa lo sabremos, esperamos que estas competencias sean limpias y pacificas por el bien de todos, como nosotros somos sus invitados el protocolo exige que seamos los primeros en elegir de que se trata el primer desafío —dijo Andersen –bien ahora, señores ¿Qué les parece conocer este lugar tan raro?—

-claro vamos—dijeron los demás comenzando a caminar como si estuvieran en medio de unas vacaciones

-¿hay algún lugar donde podamos comer a gusto?—pregunto el menor de los hermanos y Granny no perdió oportunidad de unos nuevos clientes.

-mi cafetería no está lejos—

-bien pues vamos señora—

Así los autores se alejaron junto con Granny que comenzaba a darles una explicación sobre hamburguesas y papas fritas. Dejando a un grupo de siete personajes fulminando al octavo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué tal? DESPUES DE UNAS BUENAS VACACIONES REGRESO AQUÍ n.n Esta historia HA SIDO ALGO POCO COMUN, Y ESPERO SUPERAR LAS EXPECTATIVAS. ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA DEJADO CON GANAS DE MAS.

Y PASO A AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, POR AHÍ VI UN COMENTARIO SOBRE QUE CREO SCHEREZADA, PUES BUENO LA RESPUESTA ES: LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES, COMO ES UN RELATO ANONIMO, CREADO GRACIAS A LA VOZ DEL PUEBLO ARABE, AL SER SCHEREZADA LA NARRADORA DE ESTOS CUENTOS HE DECIDIDO PONERLA COMO AUTOR.

SOBRE LOS GRIMM Y PERRAULT ES SABIDO QUE TIENEN LA MAYORIA DE CUENTOS EN COMUN YA QUE LOS GRIMM SE LA PASARON VIAJANDO POR TODA EUROPA RECOPILANDO HISTORIAS, SOLO QUE LA DE LOS GRIMM ERAN UN POCO MAS….OSCURAS.

ANDERSEN TAMBIEN TENDRA SUS CUENTOS POR AHÍ. Y POR SUPUESTO NI EMMA NI ZELENA NI HOOK SON MANIPULADOS POR ESTOS, YA QUE SUS AUTORES SON OTRAS PERSONAS. ES POR ESO QUE NADIE LOS MANIPULA, BIEN DICHO ESTO LES DESEO UN BONITO DIA

PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO, EN EL RECUADRO DE ABAJO.


	3. La esperada Lucha

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES SIN FINES DE LUCRRO PERO SI CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUEIN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

-oye, oye mira esto, es increíble —soltó Perrault viendo extasiado la caja extraña de propiedades mágicas extraordinarias. Conocida como el público en general como televisión

-me parece de muy mal gusto que tengas que espiar a las personas—contesto Scherezada apagando el aparato, al parecer este objeto mágico era como una ventana que te permitía observar en los momentos cruciales de las vidas de las gentes sin que estas se dieran cuenta.

-Scherezada ¡NO! – Se quejo el hombre -¡estaba a punto de descubrir al asesino!—

-¡y a quien le importa!, no deberíamos estar viendo esto, estamos siendo testigos de un Crimen—

-vamos déjame ver el final—suplico acercándose a Scherezada por el control.

-eres un morboso, no tienes porque…-

- chicos, estamos todos listos, los ciudadanos están abajo- un caballero de corta cabellera hizo su aparición.

-Andersen ¿podrías decirle aquí al caballero de rizada peluca, que espiar en la vida de los demás está considerado un delito?—

-Scherezada vamos, tu también viste ayer la historia de la tipa que engañaba a su marido con su hermana-

Scherezada tosió incomoda y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Perrault

-por que tú me pediste que lo viera contigo—

-señores…—ambos autores voltearon a ver a Andersen y su tono cansado les decía que el hombre ya no tenía mucha paciencia. – por favor, compórtense. El equipo de storybrook está ya en la cafetería esperando al nuestro, ¿vamos?—pregunto Andersen señalando la puerta. Perrault y Scherezada salieron encontrándose a los hermanos en el pasillo.

-hey, ¿ya vieron la caja incógnita?—

-¿la que?—pregunto Scherezada. Jacob rodo los ojos a su hermano.

-la caja mágica que parece entrometerse en la vida de las personas, Whilhelm no pego el ojo en toda la noche por estar metiéndose donde no debe, fue testigo de muchos asesinatos, infidelidades, suicidios, y se metió en una historia de amor de un barco que se hundía y terminaba en tragedia—

-esa cosa es una maravilla—grito Perrault emocionado.

-ya, ya, ya….vamos abajo…¿tienen eso hermanos Grimm?—

Los hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa. Y levantaron los pulgares.

-bien, pues llego la hora de vernos las caras contra los personajes de cuentos—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡NO ES JUSTO!, YO TAMBIEN SOY PARTE DEL EQUIPO—grito Henry apretando los puños mirando con rabia a sus madres.

-la vida no es justa Henry, y sin embargo míranos aquí, terminamos un asunto y pasamos al otro – contesto Emma.

-claro que eres parte del equipo, pero estas loco si crees que te dejare participar—

-pero mama no tienes ningún derecho a…-

-¡soy la capitana! Y si no respetas mi decisión como madre, como tu superior espero que lo hagas—los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos ante la escena de Regina Alzándole la voz a Henry, lo habían visto regañándolo y llamándole la atención, pero nunca gritándole de esa manera. Henry se quedo nervioso también por la sorpresa. Y Regina corrió a abrazarlo.

-entiéndeme, estos tipos saben magia, y son retorcidos. No quiero que te pase nada…¿comprendes hijo?—pregunto Regina susurrando al oído del muchacho.

-claro que entiendo pero eso no te da derecho a…-

-por favor Henry—Henry comprendió el tono autoritario de su madre que encerraba una súplica. Asintió gruñendo a duras penas. Zelena se acerco a Regina.

-no debiste ser tan dura, si tienes miedo de que algo le pase, te puedo asegurar que yo lo protegeré— Regina negó con la cabeza.

-por supuesto que yo también lo protegeré mientras compitamos, pero eso no me quita el miedo—

-tranquilízate, el chico no es tonto, antes le pasara algo a cualquiera de nosotros que a él.— conforto Zelena dándole un golpe en el hombro a Regina.

-Regina ¿quieres explicarme que quieren estos cinco citándonos en jueves? ¿No se suponía que las competencias iniciaban el viernes?— pregunto Gold con tono nada amigable que hizo que La alcaldesa se molestara.

-¿y a mí qué me dices? Se tanto como tú, lo que significa que no tengo ni idea—

-se supone que eres nuestra capitana y más te vale actuar como tal—

- ¡y mas te vale no olvidar debajo de quien estas!—

-solo en este concurso tonto—sonrió Gold con sorna.

-basta ya, dejen de pelear los dos—Emma se acerco a Regina y la tomo del hombro. Y susurro por lo bajo - ¿sabes para que nos han citado aquí?— la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

-ya dije que no se— gruño la alcaldesa.

-¡hola a todos! ¡Venimos a terminar con su miserable espera!—grito Perrault dramáticamente alzando los brazos.

-ya, ya, basta de dramas…. Los Grimm adelante—Andersen estiro su mano dándoles una señal a los dos jovencitos, Que sostenían un enorme libro, los dos apenas y podían cargar con semejante cosa. Los de storybrook se vieron unos a otros sin entender. Los hermanos depositaron el libro en la mitad del lugar.

-este es el libro de la vida—explico Jacob—el será el máximo juez en nuestro enfrentamiento. Y decidirá las pruebas que deben superarse—

-¿un libro?- pregunto Regina incrédula - ¡dejan nuestras competencias a la decisión de un pulgoso y estupi….—

-cuidado Regina—Rumpelstiltskin sujeto la muñeca de la alcaldesa. – No es un libro cualquiera, es el libro de la vida—

-¿y eso qué?-

-que ese libro es magia en estado puro, todo lo que escribas en él se convierte en realidad, sin embargo el libro tiene conciencia propia, respétalo— Regina se separo con brusquedad de Rumpelstiltskin .

-¿y debo suponer que ese libro "poderosísimo " es el mejor a la hora de decidir las pruebas—

-mejor que todos nosotros querida—contesto Andersen por Gold. –el libro nos dará una pista y nosotros tendremos que descifrarla, nos pareció más justo , ya que si nosotros o ustedes elegían la prueba, jugaríamos con ventaja extra, y con el libro todo será completamente justo—

-además la decisión del libro es inapelable así no tendremos "quejas" ni lloriqueos— opino Scherezada, ganándose que Regina se pusiera cara a cara con ella.

-¡eso lo harán ustedes! Ninguno de mi equipo es un llorón—

-¿ah no? Y qué me dices de las rabietas que hicieron cuando el chiquillo entro—se burlo la árabe.

- eso fue porque ustedes se aprovecharon de la situación—

-nadie se aprovecho de nada, dijimos que no había cambios ni arrepentimientos—

- bien, bien ya basta, lo mejor será abrir esto…- interrumpió Andersen acercándose al libro. – capitana Mills ¿hace los honores conmigo?—

-¿yo?— Andersen asintió tomando de la mano a Regina.

-por supuesto, solo los capitanes podemos abrir el libro y ver qué es lo que nos quiere decir—

Los miembros de los dos equipos miraban expectantes a sus capitanes. Regina parecía confusa y Andersen se llevaba los dedos a los labios en actitud pensativa. Ambos susurraban cosas que los demás no podían entender. Pero al parecer los dos estaban algo perdidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto Henry a Emma que veía como su madre platicaba con el hombre sin llegar a algún acuerdo.

-¿nieva mucho por aquí?— escucharon decir a Andersen

-en lo absoluto, no es temporada. Sería una locura—

-¿y bien?—apuro Scherezada. Ambos capitanes se miraron.

-"habrá cosas hermosas que caerán del cielo, trece artistas deben salir y usar el blanco material para crear una hermosa obra de arte, el corazón del más fuerte será recompensado…."- En cuanto Regina termino de hablar el libro de la vida despareció.

-¿A dónde se fue?—pregunto Emma.

-el libro aparecerá el jueves que viene—contesto Whilhelm— ¿y bien que significa?—

-pues parece que va a nevar—Andersen volvió a leer el papel y asintió—si, al parecer va a nevar y nosotros tendremos que usar la nieve para crear algo, eso no lo entendí—

-pienso que es un muñeco de nieve—

-resumiendo, la encarnizada y sangrienta pelea que esperábamos yo creo que todos, ¿se limita a salir a crear muñecos de nieve como si fuéramos unos niños?—pregunto Zelena contrariada. Regina asintió—que fraude— resoplo la bruja.

- bien, dicho todo mañana a qué hora—

- yo no pienso participar en esta memes – dijo Scherezada subiendo a su habitación.

-creo que somos dos—apoyo Rumpelstiltskin

-yo también pienso que…- comenzó Zelena comenzando a irse.

-será divertido verdad ¿tía? —dijo Henry poniéndose a lado de su tía y Zelena se volvió hacia su sobrino sonriente.

- claro que será divertido Henry, ¿sabes hacer muñecos de nieve?—

-en la escuela hacíamos, pero nunca terminábamos, el receso era corto y mi madre nunca quiso hacer uno conmigo—

-bien, pues mañana tu y yo haremos el mejor muñeco de nieve que se ha visto, y le partiremos la dignidad a todos estos ¿Qué te parece?—

-eso es un hecho tía—

-¡Scherezada!—grito Andersen.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!—vocifero Regina.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares a regañadientes cual si fueran niños regañados.

-a las cinco de la tarde en el parque de storybrook- esta es la dirección – dijo Regina tendiéndole un papel con las mismas maneras como si se entregara un guante blanco.

-ahí estaremos—contesto Andersen borrando su postura amable y plantándose serio y desafiante.

-eso espero—contesto Regina siguiendo en su papel de capitana—vámonos todos, tenemos mucho que planear—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de la familia charming:

-segura que es todo lo que ponía—

-si Swan, por millonésima vez, estoy segura—

-¿y que significara?- pregunto David.

-pueden ser muchas cosas, quizá se califique el arte, la destreza, la rapidez, los detalles, el trabajo en equipo, puede ser que se califique lo inesperado—

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué sugiere capitana?— pregunto Gold

-y que piensas que yo lo sé todo—

-podríamos hacer uno de cada uno—opino Rubí. Todos voltearon a verla sin comprender.

-si, es decir, uno haga un muñeco con detalles, otro lo hace rápidamente, otro se esmera en un muñeco artístico y así cada uno tiene un muñeco totalmente diferente a todos los demás, ¿eso quieres decir?—mary Margaret sonrió al entender el inteligente plan de la loba.

-podría funcionar, bien acérquense…esto es lo que haremos—Regina se acerco con una libreta y comenzó a trazar un plan para la prueba de mañana. La alcaldesa sonrió, era pan comido, solo era hacer unos estúpidos, e inútiles muñecos de nieve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que bien está quedando- se dijo Rubí a si misma al contemplar su imponente lobo de nieve. ¡Si hasta tenia colmillos enormes y todo! Un enorme lobo blanco casi perfecto le gruñía amenazadoramente. –Hola Fenrir—saludo Rubí acariciando el lomo del animal con cuidado. —bien ahora vamos a delinear las uñas de tus patitas—la camarera saco una pequeña navaja y con cuidado comenzó a darle forma a las patas del lobo.

-vaya, que bien te quedo—opino Emma mirando asombrada el muñeco de nieve casi real de Rubí.

-vamos a ti también te quedo bien— Emma se puso Roja al contemplar su muñeco. Que consistía en un enorme bote de basura metálico apoyado con unos ladrillos que le servían como pies. Sus brazos eran unos resortes soldados al bote. Y sus manos consistían en unas bufandas hechas muñones. La cabeza era una enorme bola de nieve. Y sus ojos eran unas estampas que la había robado de una muñeca. De boca era solo una burda raya que Emma había delineado con una simple rama.

-si, eh…bueno… yo… me toco la prueba de rapidez, y esto era práctico- declaro Emma tratando de defenderse.

-te quedo muy bien— contesto Rubí volviendo a delinear una uña de su imponente lobo.

-madre me ayudas a hacerle uñas largas a mi conejo—pregunto Henry acercándose a Regina que estaba concentrada en su imponente…. -¿Qué es eso mama?—

-esto…es el modelo ultra mejorado de androide de nieve, es manejado por una computadora de nieve, dispara balas de nieve, y tiene sensor de frio, para ver a los muñecos de los demás con facilidad, sin mencionar sus enormes músculos de nieve, te presento al súper soldado de nieve—dijo Regina que estaba delineando cada detalle de su muñeco gracias a su magia. -¿Qué me decías querido?—

-eh…creo que mejor le pediré ayuda a la tía Zelena.—

-¿Qué te parece, Henry?—pregunto Zelena al ver acercarse a su sobrino señalando orgullosa sus creaciones.

-eh..Muy bonito—contesto Henry por educación al ver una réplica exacta de unos monos voladores solo que ahora de nieve. –tía, ¿me podría ayudar a hacer unas garras para mi conejo?—

-a ver vamos—contesto Zelena.

-aquí esta. No quiero las patitas normales, quiero que tenga afiladas garras—

-bien—Zelena hizo un movimiento y al segundo siguiente unas largas garras de acero adornaban las patas del adorable conejo de Henry.

-muchas gracias tía nadie me quería ayudar para…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Zelena y Henry voltearon a ver el motivo de las carcajadas de Rumpelstiltskin- ¡ESTA TERMINADO!—

-¿a este que le pasa?—pregunto Regina acercándose a su hermana y su hijo.

-al parecer termino su…eh…eh… -

-tanque de guerra—ayudo Henry a Zelena.

-si, termino su..Eh..Esa cosa que dice Henry—

-vaya, Rumpelstiltskin no es nada tonto al contrario de otros dos que veo por ahí—soltó la alcaldesa con malicia observando a Snow y a Charming darle sus toques finales a los clásicos muñecos de nieve que todos conocemos, narices de zanahoria, bufanda y sombrerito. -¿su imaginación no les dará para más?—

-yo creo que son lindos—respondió Henry—ya viste mi conejo madre-

-¿y cómo le piensas llamar?—

-mmm conejito—

-ah, qué original—contesto Regina mirando a su hijo como si estuviera loco. .

-¿y tu como le llamaste a tu muñeco hermana?—pregunto Zelena haciendo sonreír victoriosa a Regina.

-¿no es obvio? ¡Robocop!— contesto Regina y Henry sonrió dando la aprobación, la alcaldesa acaricio cariñosamente a su hijo.

-tan original—contesto Zelena quien se vio arrastrada por su hermana, Regina señalo a sus contrincantes que también estaban terminando con sus muñecos.

-¿Qué te parecen nuestros oponentes?—

-mmm no están nada mal. De hecho sus muñecos son todos muy buenos ya que los cinco los hicieron con magia-

-espero los nuestros ganen, me preocupa el encapuchado—se dijo Regina a si misma mirando atentamente El samurái de Andersen, los dos enormes y musculosos ogros de los Grimm, y el que más le perturbaba, Perrault había hecho un muñeco de nieve de un hombre alto, cubierto con una capa que le cubría el rostro. Aquel muñeco parecía ser la misma muerte convertida en nieve.

-lo que te debería preocupar es lo que está haciendo esa árabe loca, eso sí se ve que es de cuidado—contesto Zelena señalando a Scherezada que lo único que había hecho al llegar había sido lanzar industriales cantidades de nieve al cielo gracias a la magia y no había parado desde entonces.—sea lo que sea que está haciendo, es un objeto volador, por eso cree a mis monos voladores para ver de qué se trata— musito Zelena lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutos después…..

Los trece estaban tranquilamente sentados en el suelo lleno de nieve, viendo a sus muñecos a lo lejos. Esperando algún tipo de veredicto final que dijera quien era el vencedor de la aburrida contienda.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?—gruño Regina -¿no se supone que el todopoderoso libro de la vida aparecería para dictaminar un ganador?—

-al parecer sigue dudoso sobre a quién entregar la victoria—

-hubiera preferido una lucha de magia—dijo Rumpelstiltskin hastiado de estar sentado como tonto.

-vámonos de aquí, ya luego nos enteraremos de quien gano—opino Scherezada. –propongo que los capitanes se queden a averiguarlo, no por nada son quienes nos representan, vámonos la primera ronda la invito yo—dijo destilando veneno y sonriendo socarrona. Los demás animados se levantaron dispuestos a seguir a Scherezada

-¡pero qué majaderías estás diciendo!—grito Regina con una bola de fuego en mano.

-estoy dispuesta a pelar contigo—contesto Scherezada poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-esperen, ¡miren eso!- rubí señalo a los muñecos que empezaron a temblar como poseídos.

-¿pero que está pasando?—pregunto mary Margaret viendo estupefacta como los muñecos comenzaban a cobrar vida.

-¡oye!—grito Emma al ver como uno de los ogros de los Grimm agarraba una enorme bola de nieve y la lanzaba contra el bote de metal, así que el muñeco de Emma no se vio afectado y contraataco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - ¡dale con todo tamborcito!—gritaba Emma eufórica.

-eso es trampa, su muñeco es mitad metal—se quejo uno de los Grimm al ver como su muñeco comenzaba a batallar contra el de Emma.

-espera te ayudare— comento Andersen ordenándole a su muñeco que se metiera en una encarnizada lucha, siendo interceptado por un muy embravecido lobo.

-no lo creo— contesto Rubí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la camarera soltó un aullido y su lobo abrió sus fauces creando una bola de nieve con la boca que impacto contra el samurái de Andersen.

-¿entonces en esto consiste la prueba?¿en que los muñecos se lancen bolas de nieve hasta morir?— pregunto Henry interesado.- ¿pero como sabemos que ya han muerto?—

-deja te ayudo a comprenderlo- dijo Jacob que al igual que su hermano tenía un ogro, y el suyo estaba libre. El hermano movió su mano y con un movimiento el imponente grandulón se acerco hasta el conejo de Henry y le estrello una bola de nieve que lo sepulto sin piedad. , El niño soltó un gritito asustado por la sorpresa—ya esta, tu muñeco esta muerto— contesto Grimm contento.

-¡eso es trampa!—se quejo Henry con el labio temblándole señalándolo con un dedo acusador

-¡con que te gusta ensañarte con el pequeño, grandote!- Zelena hizo un movimiento exagerado de manos y brazos. Los monos hicieron acto de presencia y comenzaron a combatir contra el ogro, Zelena soltó una sonrisa ladina—pues elegiste al niño equivocado—

- Mary Margaret—todos voltearon a ver a David a causa de su grito preocupado. -¡huye!—

Mary Margaret se encontraba defendiendo con su cuerpo los muñecos de nieve que habían creado, El encapuchado de Perrault se acercaba a paso lento pero amenazador.

-hazle caso a tu maridito querida, mi incognito es muy poderoso—señalo Perrault con una sonrisa. David saco su espada y se lanzo amenazadoramente hacia el autor.

-te atreves a hacerle algo a mi esposa y…-

-tranquilo grandote, no me interesan ustedes…. ¡ADELANTE INCOGNITO! ¡ILUSION!—

El encapuchado lanzo sus manos y David se preparo para destruir al muñeco de ser necesario, sin embargo nada ocurrió. Al menos no con ellos, ya que el muñeco de mary Margaret comenzó a atacar al de David.

-¿Qué hacen? Paren—ordeno mary Margaret, sin embargo los muñecos no le hicieron caso y empezaron a destruirse unos a otros. Perrault soltó una carcajada.

-no pueden, están bajo el efecto de mi incognito, pelearan hasta que no quede nada de ellos—declaro el de la peluca.

-me parece muy bien— declaro Regina acercándose junto a su imponente robot de nieve. –Vamos, adelante—el robot saco de su espalda una enorme arma y comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve contra incognito.

-no sabes lo que haces querida— Perrault movió sus manos y su muñeco creo una bola de nieve con magia lanzándosela a rebocop. El muñeco abrió de su brazo un ventilador y la nieve se convirtió en partículas sorprendiendo al hombre-¡eso es trampa! No venía en el instructivo— la alcaldesa sonrió.

-debiste preparado para lo peor….y lo peor soy yo—robocop siguió disparando a matar sometiendo fácilmente al muñeco de Perrault.

-¡Fenrir!—exclamo rubí al ver como el samurái clavaba su katana contra el lobo del animal que aulló de dolor, y al instante siguiente se desvaneció convirtiéndose en simple nieve, rubí se acerco y tomo la nieve que antes era su hermoso lobo. Andersen asintió satisfecho.

-aquí gana el mejor querida, no te lo tomes personal—se mofo Andersen con una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se le borro en el rostro cuando su muñeco se deshizo.—pero que…-

Ahora la que reía era rubí.

-en serio creíste que mi fenrir moriría sin llevarse sin llevarse a uno por delante—pregunto sardónica. – Subestimas el poder de los lobos—

-vete al infierno—se quejo Andersen, yéndose a sentar en la banca donde estaban ahora Henry, mary Margaret, David, y Perrault. Rubí los siguió y el grupo comenzó a ver a los que quedaban.

- lo hiciste bien rubí—declaro mary Margaret.

-si, bueno nadie dijo nada de aditamentos y armas, de haber sabido hubiera hecho algo más terrible—

-y que lo digas, esa loca de pelo negro no escatimo en armas, ¿estuvo en el ejercito?—pregunto Perrault- ¡me lanzo una parecida a una cosa en forma de pera, haciendo explotar mi muñeco!—

-¿una granada?—David abrió los ojos mirando al imponente muñeco de Regina.

-no se que sea, solo sé que me lo lanzo y mi muñeco hizo plop— se quejo Perrault.

-es que el muñeco de mi madre es robocop—revelo Henry con orgullo.

-todos muy divertidos y yo aburriéndome como una ostra—dijo Gold al aire. Con un movimiento su tanque se preparo para arremeter contra cualquiera. Estaba viendo el mejor Angulo, por un lado estaban Zelena contra uno de los ogros de Jacob y el muñeco de Emma contra el de el otro Grimm, el muñeco bizarro de la sheriff no aguantaría mas así que decidió mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro- ¡FUEGO!—

Ni Jacob ni Emma supieron que los golpeo, una realmente ENORME bola de nieve hizo pedazos sus muñecos. Ambos contendientes voltearon a ver a un sonriente rumpel que se coronaba como el culpable.

-¡yo soy de tu equipo malnacido!—grito Emma colérica—ya iba a ganarle—

-no sea mentirosa señorita Swan, su muñeco no tenía nada que hacer aquí—

-ni modo—Jacob se encogió de hombros—a la banca de los perdedores.

-y ahora el otro ogro—rumpel lanzo otra bola de nieve contra el otro Grimm, Zelena astutamente ordeno a sus monos que volaran hacia el cielo escapando del Angulo de tiro del tenebroso, salvando el pellejo.

-maldita sea—exclamo Whilhelm viéndose derrotado. –bien, ya vámonos hemos perdido—

-bien, muy fácil—exclamo Regina contenta con el triunfo. – si así van a ser las pruebas pueden hacer sus maletas de regreso a fairyland o como se llame—

-no están cantando victoria muy rápido—grito Scherezada.

-pero si ya les hemos ganado—contesto Gold.

-aaah, no están a mi altura pero que remedio—Scherezada levanto la mano en dirección al cielo-¡adelante Roc!—

Un ave de inconmensurable tamaño hizo su aparición. Los tres contrincantes que quedaban eran grandes hechiceros, llenos de magia e interminables recursos, pero tanto la reina malvada, como la bruja malvada de oeste, así como el tenebroso se quedaron mudos de pura impresión. El muñeco de Regina comenzó a disparar contra el ave pero era inútil, no le hacía ni cosquillas y las bolas de nieve se deshacían con facilidad. El ave aterrizo y una de sus patas se poso en el tanque de Gold desbaratándolo como si fuera papel.

-bien, al parecer contamos con ustedes queridas—declaro el oscuro caminando de buena manera hacia los derrocados. –No quiero enfrentarme a esa cosa de locos—

-esto es una locura—dijo Emma.

-esa ave esta fuera de toda cordura—respaldo David. Andersen rio.

-si, bueno…esa es Scherezada, no le gusta lo convencional—contesto Perrault.

-¿y esa ave que cosa es?— cuestiono Gold.

-es un roc, un ave que vive en el reino de Scherezada, de gran tamaño, créanme, esa que ven ahí es solo una miniatura, las hermanitas están perdidas—revelo Jacob.

-estamos hablando de mi madre, ella le dará una paliza a mil rocs de ser necesario…- dijo Henry convencido mirando con atención la pelea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina tomo violentamente a Zelena de las solapas de su camisa.

-has leído o escuchado sobre Simbad—pregunto la alcaldesa. Zelena rodo los ojos.

-al contrario que tu, yo nunca tuve tiempo para perezosear y estar de ociosa… ¡claro que no!— ambas hermanas se miraron retadoramente hasta que Regina termino por ceder.

-bien, Simbad para sobrevivir se subió al lomo del animal, creo que su punto débil se encuentra en la cabeza—

-¿me estas pidiendo que te suba?—

-si quieres ganar esto, si—

-bien hermanita, pero esto te saldrá caro, ya lo sabes—

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?—

-que me dejes salir a tomar un helado con Henry— Regina alzo una ceja irónica

-¿quieres que te deje salir con mi hijo al cual ya has amenazado antes?—

-si—

-pues no—

-ah pues no hay trato—

-pues no hay—

El roc comenzó a agitar sus alas y el muñeco de Regina tuvo que refugiarse en un árbol para no salir despedido. Los monos voladores no tuvieron problemas.

-bien, bien…pero conmigo presente—

-hecho—

Los muñecos tomaron al de Regina y desparecieron en el aire.

-y ahora que—pregunto Zelena

-ahora rogar por un milagro—

El robot de Regina al tocar el lomo del animal comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el ave, y abajo sin saber que ocurría se dieron cuenta que habían tenido éxito porque el roc comenzó a agitarse y se elevo hacia el cielo despareciendo de las vistas de todos. Solo vieron caer dos montositos de nieve y Zelena supo que sus monos habían pasado a mejor vida.

-contamos contigo—dijo Zelena comenzando a caminar hacia la banca.- ¿palomitas?—pregunto la bruja apareciendo con un bol—esto se pondrá interesante—

El publico asintió contento y Zelena apareció un enorme bol para cada uno.

-¿Quién creen que gane?—

-lo veo difícil, Scherezada odia perder y haría cualquier cosa por la victoria—respondió Perrault

-el miembro que nos queda tiene las mismas características no se preocupen—contesto Emma mirando hacia Regina.

-ya lo creo, pero si fuera esa árabe sin duda agitaría al roc para que…-

Una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente y alcanzaron a distinguir al ave que se agitaba por los aires. El muñeco de Regina dejo de acribillarla para sostenes a lo que podía.

-Rumpelstiltskin…ya no hables—corto Zelena molesta. -¡vamos Regina! ¡tú puedes hermana!—

-eso es trampa—acuso la alcaldesa y Scherezada hizo una mueca y la señal de la victoria.

-lo que sea por ganar—

El muñeco de Regina no tardo en ceder y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Scherezada soltó una risotada. Y los presentes cerraron los ojos. Pero el impacto no llego, ya que el muñeco abrió un paracaídas común y corriente que lo deposito tranquilamente en el suelo.

-¡ESO SI ES TRAMPA!—se quejo Scherezada y Regina sonrió e hizo la señal de la victoria.

-lo que sea por ganar—imito jocosamente. –Bien basta de juegos, ¡ataca a fuego abierto!—ordeno la alcaldesa y robocop saco una bazuca con mirilla, el primer disparo hizo soltar un graznido al roc. El segundo lo hizo desaparecer y el tercero le causo una herida de gravedad, la victoria estaba cerca, el cuarto disparo era el ganador.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Regina al ver como el muñeco apretaba el gatillo pero no salía la bala. Henry corrió hacia el cajón de la basura que su madre había utilizado munición de nieve .

-¡esta vacio mamá!—grito el niño. Regina apretó los dientes ante el placer de Scherezada.

-esta muerta—dijo Scherezada. Regina volteo a ver a su equipo que se encontraba platicando, comiendo palomitas, tomando café, o besándose.

-¡muevan sus malditos traseros y rellenen el maldito cubo de basura, porque si perdemos yo misma me encargo de mandarlos al reino de estos malnacidos de una patada en el culo!—ladro la alcaldesa con su peor tono amenazador, y siete personas se levantaron como resortes y comenzaron a cargar nieve. Nadie se podía andar tranquilamente después de ser amenazados por la alcaldesa. -¡rápido!—

Robocop como podía esquivaba al roc y sus patas.

-¿creíste que era muy fácil?—pregunto Scherezada y con un movimiento envió al roc hacia el cubo de basura y de una patadita lanzo por los aires el cubo de la alcaldesa. –te dije que te dieras por muerta—con una sonrisa Scherezada ordeno al roc a perseguir a su muñeco que comenzó a bailar una extraña danza para escapar de los mordiscos del ave, el muñeco se veía ridículo dando saltitos por aquí o por allá. Regina alcanzo a escuchar las risitas de su equipo. Volteo a verlos con molestia y se dio cuenta que todos se estaban burlando de su robot que la había hecho sentir tan orgullosa.

-¿de qué se ríen?— escupió la alcaldesa.

-ya vamos madrastra date por vencida—rio Scherezada. Regina saco una bola de fuego, si con nieve no podría callar la boca de todos esos inútiles, pues bien a base de bolas de fuego les haría entender. Eso hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió hasta su muñeco y se puso a un lado de el.

-a ver maldito pollo sobrealimentado, ¿quieres comer? Pues aquí estamos los dos…cómenos—

-¿pero qué hace?—pregunto Emma dejando de reír y mirando preocupada hacia Regina. —perdió el juicio… hay que salvarla—

-espérate Emma. Regina tiene un plan— Zelena detuvo a Emma por el brazo mirando atentamente con una mano semilevantada dispuesta a salvar a su hermana por si algo no salía bien.

-tiene razón, Regina es cualquier cosa pero no idiota—contesto Mary Margaret.

-vamos, estúpida ave, aquí estamos—Regina hizo que su muñeco comenzara a palmearse el trasero provocando al animal de nieve- ¿o es que eres tan estúpida que no sabes distinguir la comida? Si, seguramente será eso, ave de porquería— el roc lanzo un graznido ofendido.

-¡como te atreves a ofender a un roc!—grito Scherezada indignada.

-ella tiene razón Regina, no lo provoques— contesto Emma tratando de zafarse del agarre de Zelena—y tu suéltame—

-¡que te estés quieta con un demonio!—Zelena ya harta le lanzo un hechizo de inmovilización a Emma. –mucho mejor—

-por favor Emma, ¿Qué me puede hacer esta ave grandota y sin cerebro?, solo es un pollo sobrealimentado, estúpido, y tonto—

-como quieras, roc comételos a los dos—ordeno Scherezada. Y el roc embravecido no se hizo esperar, se lanzo en picada abriendo sus fauces contra la alcaldesa y su muñeco.

-¡NO!—grito Emma disolviendo el hechizo de Zelena y comenzando a correr hacia la alcaldesa.

-¿queee?—Zelena miro extrañada a la sheriff, no solo se había librado de su hechizo lo que la había sorprendido, si no el hecho de que lo había hecho para salvar a su hermana, eso fue lo que hizo abrir los ojos a la bruja malvada.

-¡ahora!—grito Regina justo antes de ser comida, la alcaldesa desapareció en un humo purpura y su muñeco abrió el sello de una bomba justo antes de ser comido por el ave.

-ya llegue—dijo Regina contenta

-se comieron tu muñeco— contesto David señalando al roc que se llevo las alas al estomago satisfecho y comenzó a trinar gustoso. Regina sonrió.

-listos para la acción—pregunto la alcaldesa tomando una palomita de Zelena y mirando atenta. -¿Qué haces ahí Swan?— Pregunto Regina con el alma en un hilo al ver a Emma muy cerca de la zona de peligro.

-mejor dime que haces tú ahí—pregunto Emma justo a lado del roc.

-¡lárgate de ahí estúpida!—Ordeno Regina moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

-¿Qué?—

**¡!KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El roc exploto en mil pedazos esparciendo la nieve por todos lados. Emma alcanzo a recibir el impacto saliendo despedida por los aires.

-maldita sea swan— Regina alzo las manos y la sheriff comenzó a levitar evitando estamparse contra un árbol. –no te puedes estar quieta—Emma se poso a un lado de la alcaldesa.

-pues no, no cuando alguien tiene tendencias suicidas, porque no dijiste nada de tu plan—

-por que era mi última opción, no te la iba a decir para que esa loca se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, no tenias porque entrometerte, ¿Qué querías con eso?—

-nada, no pretendía nada— corto Emma de malas maneras.

-yo le dije que se estuviera quieta—comenzó Zelena haciendo aparecer una revista y ojeándola casual—pero al parecer la sheriff se preocupo mucho por ti, hasta se libro de mi hechizo para salvarte— Regina se quedo callada unos instantes ante la revelación de su hermana.

-es eso cierto—pregunto la alcaldesa.

-no— contesto Emma.

-vamos Emma no seas modesta, nadie piensa que te libraste de mi hechizo gracias a que amas a Regina, simplemente es porque no querías ver morir a la madre de tu hijo- metió cizaña Zelena. Regina se le quedo viendo con extrañeza a Emma. La sheriff se puso como un tomate y esquivo la mirada de la alcaldesa.

-y nadie gano— cambio de Tema la rubia. Zelena sonrió divertida.

-la sheriff tiene razón, nadie gano…¿ahora qué?—pregunto Regina.

-podemos desempatar con un duelo de magia—propuso Rumpelstiltskin.—yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a esos hermanos—

-se supone que el libro aparecería para deliberar al ganador—

-es obvio que fui yo, el roc fue el último en pie—

-si así fuera querida, el libro de la vida te habría coronado ganador pero al parecer no has sido tú—

-¡miren eso! MI conejito—Grito Henry corriendo al ver a su muñeco de nieve temblando de miedo escondido detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios?—pregunto Grimm—pero si yo lo aniquile, fue el primero en perder—

-¿esa cosa gano?—Scherezada miraba estupefacta el minúsculo conejito.

-esto es un chiste— dijo rubí y un coro de afirmaciones la respaldaron.

-¿Cómo pudo escapar de los Grimm?—pregunto Emma acercándose.

-por eso le pedí a mi tía Zelena que le pusiera garras—revelo Henry contento—es un conejo mutante, con la habilidad de escarbar y hacer madrigueras— Zelena sonrió alegre

-¿ves? Lo logramos, entre tú y yo le partimos la dignidad a todos estos—

-dame esos cinco—Zelena y Henry se palmearon las manos dejando desconcertados a todos.

El libro de la vida hizo su aparición y Regina y Andersen se acercaron. Andersen saco un pergamino.

-El ganador de esta contienda Es Henry Mills por su corazón puro. Demostró mantenerse intacto al evitar las peleas y la guerra entre equipos, creo vida y magia con un único motivo, divertirse y pasar un buen rato. Su corazón es tan blanco como su muñeco de nieve. – leyó Regina estupefacta. –Esto es una burla—

-bien, vamos por un helado para celebrar- dijo solana abrazando a Henry. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Zelena señalo a Regina—tu no vas, porque no eres pura y creaste esa cosa con el único motivo de la guerra, DESALMADA—se burlo Zelena.

El grupo se quedo mirando como los dos se iban contentos con la victoria.

-mmm…¿sigue en pie tu propuesta de la primera ronda Scherezada?—pregunto Rubí. Scherezada se encogió de hombros.

-vámonos necesito un trago—contuso la mujer árabe.

-yo también—dijo Regina.

-si ¿Por qué no?...quien dijo que no podemos ser amigos— continuo Perrault

-solo hasta el jueves—contesto Andersen.

-me parece bien—dijo un señor Gold aun impactado y humillado por la derrota.

-Bien, por hoy amigos—asintio Scherezada. –tonta contienda—

-asi es—concordaron todos con un suspiro cansado.

HOLA HOLA A TODOS, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PRUEBA DE LOS JUEGOS, DEBO DECIR QUE FUE TODA UNA ODISEA PENSAR SOBRE QUE ESCRIBIR, PUES BUENO DESPUES DE VER EN UNA CARICATURA COMO LOS MUÑECOS CREABAN VIDA, ME DIJE A MI MISMA ¿Por qué NO? Y DE AQUÍ NACIO LA IDEA. :D

AHORA COMO SABRAN, ESTA HISTORIA ES SWANQUEEN TOTALMENTE, Y POCO A POCO EN PRUEBAS POSTERIORES VEREMOS UNA INTERACCION MAS CERCANA DE EMMA Y REGINA, ESTE ES SOLO EL INICIO ;)

OTRO DETALLE, EL ROC ES UN AVE QUE SALE EN LOS CUENTOS DE LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES, EN LA HISTORIA DE SIMBAD. SOLO COMO DATO CURIOSO.

SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, SOBRE ALGUNA PRUEBA, O ALGUNA IDEA, NO DUDEN EN HACERMELA SABER, SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER IDEAS FRESCAS O ALGUNA CARTA BAJO LA MANGA.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, PRINCE SWEET SORROR A SU SERVICIO.


	4. Perros callejeros y Gatitas lindas

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SI CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué demonios?—

Era peluda, una bola de pelo negra con patitas blancas y una manchita blanca en el pechito. Se vio lentamente al espejo.

-¿¡QUE OCURRE AQUI!?—Grito Regina mills al momento de verse. Era una gata. Y no podía tomárselo como un insulto. Era LITERALMENTE una gata. La alcaldesa se acerco al vidrio para ver su reflejo esperando encontrar su humano rostro.

-shuuuu… gato tonto. Vete de aquí—Regina miro al dueño de la tienda salir con una escoba. La gata huyo despavorida hasta tropezar con algo grande. Sacudió su cabecita y fulmino con la mirada al estorbo.

Una de sus siete vidas de gata se fue volando en ese instante. Un enorme perro golden retriever la miraba con extrañeza.

-eh…disculpe señor perro… fue sin querer—maulló Regina lastimosamente. Lo ultimo que quería en esta vida es que un perro grande y rabioso la persiguiera.

-¿Regina?— ladro el perro moviendo la cola rápidamente. -¡¿Regina eres tú?!—

-¿EMMA?—pregunto sorprendida la gata.

-Regina que nos paso—

-el maldito libro, eso paso— maulló la gata-alcaldesa con enojo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EL JUEVES DE ESA SEMANA

-¿y bien? Cual es la siguiente prueba—pregunto Rumpelstiltskin expectante.

-no sabemos—contesto Andersen inmutable mientras Regina seguía leyendo el libro esperando por el milagro de la clarividencia para descifrar el críptico mensaje.

-¿Por qué nunca saben nada? La otra ocasión tampoco supieron. —se quejo Scherezada con un abanico.

-¡por que no sabemos! No somos adivinos y este maldito libro de mierda no dice claras las cosas—

-¡oye! No insultes al libro de la vida—Perrault se levanto a acariciar al libro susurrándole palabras como si fuera un niño Herido.

-es que es la verdad, "naturaleza somos, y en naturaleza nos convertiremos, pero nuestros seres queridos logran ver mas allá", ¿Qué rayos quiere decir? A ver… ¿ideas?—

Nadie se atrevió a decirle ni pio a la alcaldesa. Regina frustrada se llevo la mano a las sienes

-esto es un desastre—

-bueno en ese caso creo que yo sería la indicada junto con Mary Margaret para realizar la prueba, yo soy una loba y mary Margaret habla con los animales—

-si, por supuesto—dijo Regina- ¿y qué prueba es?—

-no es justo Andersen, ellos tienen ventaja—Whilhelm señalo al otro equipo con un dedo acusador.

-no tienen ventaja porque no sabemos de que se trata…idiota—contesto su hermano.

-óyeme—

-basta, basta ya… trataremos de descifrar el enigma, mucha suerte capitana Regina—Andersen tendió la mano hacia la alcaldesa que se la contesto con fuerza.

-no necesito suerte, mi equipo y yo les demostraremos a ti y a tu pulgoso libro que no tienen nada que hacer en storybrook— contesto Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-pero Regina, ¿no se supone que anotaste a Rubí y a mary Margaret para realizar la prueba?—pregunto Emma

Regina se acordaba de todas las palabras en su mente. El maldito libro de alguna manera se había ofendido y le había hecho pagar caro su insulto.

-si, ese era el plan—

-¿y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?—

-no es obvio Swan, la prueba consiste en que alguien de nuestro equipo nos reconozca. Al parecer y si no me equivoco el primer equipo que descubra a sus integrantes gana, así que mueve tu cola y encontremos a cualquiera de nuestro grupo—

-ah eso será fácil, solo tenemos que encontrar a mi madre y hablar con ella.- Emma se adelanto al ser mas grande. Regina se quedo atrás mientras esquivaba con la cabeza los coletazos de Emma.

-¡maldita sea Swan! Tu estúpida cola—se quejo la gatita.

-perdona, ahora soy un perro y no lo puedo controlar—

-bueno, no es como si la controlaras muy bien cuando eras humana—dijo Regina con una mueca divertida. Regina al ver la cola en movimiento no se pudo resistir. Trato de oponer resistencia pero su fuerza gatuna era superior a sus fuerzas. Saco sus garras y comenzó a jugar a atrapar la cola de Emma

-¡oye!—ladro Emma al sentir el zarpazo de Regina en su colita. –Ten cuidado.—dijo escondiéndola entre las patas.

-bah, me quitas la diversión— maulló Regina caminando al lado de Emma.

Los niños de La escuela primaria de storybrook se regocijaron al ver caminar juntos a una linda gatita negra, junto a un imponente Golden. Como si fueran amigos, ambos animales cruzaron el patio y entraron a la escuela como si fueran unos humanos. Es mas parecía que sabían muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

-¿Dónde trabaja tu madre?—pregunto Regina

-por aquí sígueme—

-pero que es esto— Grito un hombre a sus espaldas.

-oh no—

-¿Qué pasa Emma?—

-es bruce...el conserje…CORRE-

Regina no necesito que se lo repitieran. El enorme hombre malencarado, sumando su trapeador mojado que podría fungir como el peor de los azotes jamás inventados, y su evidente poca amabilidad con los animales eran una ecuación que Regina y su forma gatuna encontraron muy peligrosa.

-FUERA—gimoteo el hombre blandiendo su trapeador contra la perra y la gata. Emma corrió despavorida evitando al conserje, la gata se subió de un salto hacia la ventana, pero el hombre adivino su movimiento y azoto el trapeador contra la ventana, Regina salto hábilmente y con mucha gracia. El hombre volteo a verla, y la gata saco sus afiladas uñas amenazadoramente.

-Regina vámonos de aquí—dijo Emma saliendo de quien sabe dónde. El hombre aprovecho para atrapar a la perra.

-¡ya te tengo!—grito con triunfo tomando a Emma de la cabeza.

-¡Emma!— maulló Regina acercándose al conserje que estaba lastimando a la sheriff

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- una conocida voz hizo callar el escándalo. Y el conserje soltó a la perra.- ¡que vergüenza bruce!—exclamo indignada Mary Margaret. Emma aulló lastimosamente para provocar la lastima de su madre. –dañar a un animalito indefenso—

-madre, madre, somos animales, tienes que ayudarme—ladraba Emma acercándose a Mary Margaret que paso de ella y agarro a Regina envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-pobre gatita, ¿estás bien?—

-¿Qué?—pregunto Regina extrañada volteando a ver a Emma que se encontraba congelada en su sitio—por supuesto que no estoy bien, idiota… casi nos matan. Ahora te exijo que nos lleves con Gold y reúnas a los del equipo— maulló Regina enojada.

-ya, ya paso, nadie te hará daño—contesto Mary Margaret acariciando a la gatita.

-oye, no me manosees igualada—Regina saco sus garras y se las encajo a la mujer.

-ouch, oye tranquila gatita. No dejare que nada te pase. ¿Ya vio?—pregunto la maestra al conserje—la ha espantado—

-no puede estar en la escuela, ¿y qué hacemos con el perro?— mary Margaret se acerco hacia el golden y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, Emma encantada con la atención repego su rostro a la mano de su madre.

-tu eres….—comenzó mary Margaret

-si, soy yo— dijo Emma extasiada por la sagacidad de su madre.

-somos nosotras, vaya, tardo en darse cuenta—continuo Regina.

-eres un perrito muy lindo, pero no puedo conservarte— dijo con pena. Emma se quedo con la boca abierta. –sáquelo, pero con cuidado, no lo lastime—finalizo la mujer caminando hacia su salón de clases, acariciando a Regina.

-pero…madre…MADRE- Ladraba Emma batallando con el conserje.

-vaya eres una gatita adorable, mmm no tienes placa— dijo mary Margaret checando el cuello de Regina. –no te preocupes, te quedaras conmigo—

-odio mi vida—maulló Regina. –no podría ser peor—

-a ver, ¿eres gato o gata?—continuo la mujer tratando de alzar al animal para ver su sexo. Regina como era de esperarse le dio un zarpazo ofendida. Pero mary Margaret paso su mano por su sexo y Regina maulló espantada.

-ella acaba…ella me….¿se atrevió?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-aaaaaw que bonita gatita, maestra—coreaban los niños de siete años, mientras manoseaban a Regina por todos lados. La alcaldesa se encontraba postrada en el escritorio de su hijastra, realmente enfadada de estar soportando a los niños acariciarla y tinguineandola sin descanso. Regina al principio se llevo por delante a varios niños encajándole las uñas pero después de tener a más de treinta mocosos se dio por vencida.

-¿verdad que si? Es una gata adorable, y muy quieta, pobrecita al principio estaba espantada de bruce, ese hombre no tiene contemplaciones, ¿verdad gatita?...eres un primor—

-¿un primor? UN PRIMOR ¿YO UN PRIMOR? Ahora vera—Regina se levanto y camino por el escritorio hasta los exámenes que mary Margaret tenia que revisar, al segundo siguiente un chorro de orina mojo los exámenes.

-¿Quién es un primor ahora? ¿Eh? — pregunto satisfecha Regina por haber liberado su vejiga y arruinarle el día a esa idiota. El labio de la mujer comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y Regina se dio por satisfecha

-oh gatita, lo siento, no sabía que tenias ganas de hacer tus necesidades, tranquila arreglaremos esto, niños estudien mañana, mi gata ha arruinado sus exámenes así que tienen otra oportunidad—

-¡siiii!— los niños se acercaron a mimar a Regina que se quedo de piedra ante el fracaso de su plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maldita sea, ¿y se dice mi madre?—se quejaba Emma—Regina es su peor enemiga, ah pero claro como es una gata, pequeña, adorable, elegante y bonita la mujer se decide quedar con ella, y que se pudra la pulgosa, enorme, y fea de su hija—

-cuidado— grito un hombre. Y Emma se quedo de piedra al escuchar el sonido de los neumáticos chirriar. La perra abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió un escalofrió al ver el coche, MUY cerca de ella. Por centímetros no lo contaba. -¡maldito perro!—grito el hombre furioso. -¡lárgate de aquí!—antes de subir a su camioneta el "caballero" le aventó su lata de refresco

-¡au! ¡au! ¡au!—chillo Emma saliendo de ahí despavorida.

Emma camino durante horas esperando encontrar a algún alma piadosa. Se moría de Hambre, desde la mañana no había almorzado nada y pronto oscurecería. Pero en todos lados se encontraba a desalmados que lo único que hacían era echarla a palos cuando ella estaba inocentemente acostada en una sombra. Y ninguno se tomaba la molestia de darle un bocado.

La golden cruzo la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa. Comenzó a arañar la patita contra la puerta. Si Mary Margaret no se había dado cuenta quizá David sí. Y si no llegaba a pasar por lo menos David la llevaría al refugio de animales donde trabajaba. Así tendría algo que comer y una jaula donde dormir.

-si abuela—dijo Henry saliendo por la puerta con Regina atada a una correa. El chico pestañeo al verla—hola—dijo sonriendo.—qué bonito eres—Henry acaricio a Emma. –

-hijo tienes que ayudarme.—

-¿tienes hambre?...bueno espera un poco, Night quédate con él un momento ¿sí?—Henry entro a la casa dejando a los animales platicar a gusto

-con que "night" ¿eh? – pregunto Emma molesta, viendo a la gata que estaba ataviada con fina ropita y un collar en el cuello. -¿Qué tal te ha ido? –

-Emma tienes que ayudarme, tu maldita madre está loca de remate, hoy me baño, fue horrible—se quejo Regina. Emma gruño con furia.

-ósea perdón, señora perfecta. Yo he estado todo el día caminando bajo el sol, y cuando me acostaba en alguna sombra salía algún cretino o una bastarda a sacarme a escobazos, no he comido nada en todo el puto día y casi me lleva la perrera, pero tú que has estado en mi casa, con techo, comida, ropa, un niño que juega contigo, y mary Margaret que te mima….¿Y AUN ASI TE QUEJAS POR QUE TE BAÑARON?—

-no entiendes, los gatos odian el agua y tu madre me aventó a la tina, por poco me ahoga—

FLASHBACK.

Regina se encontraba tranquilamente en la cama que mary Margaret había comprado para ella. Estaba relajada y calientita. No tenia preocupaciones, de hecho podría acostumbrarse a esto. La comida servida. Una mujer que la acariciaba y le hacía cosquillas, un ratón con pilas para jugar. Y hasta la maldita comida para gato le sabía a gloria.

-esto es vida—maulló Regina acurrucándose dispuesta a echar su séptima siesta del día. –ya mañana le diré a esa idiota que yo soy Regina, por hoy que me consienta..—

-ven night…- mary Margaret tomo a Regina entre sus brazos.. –tenemos que bañarte—

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos con horror. ¿Bañarse?—

-ven, mi gatita linda, ay eres una gatita muy linda, que se convierte de gata gorda…-

-espera Snow, soy yo…soy yo…soy yofjhufosdd—

-a gata flaca- la mujer aventó a la gata y la zambullo en la tina. Regina salió del agua intentando escapar pero la mujer la detuvo con fuerza.

-ah no gatita, vamos al agua—

-esperauvdhhdo—

-bien, vamos a aplicarte el shampoo—

Mary Margaret era una salvaje, sin ninguna piedad embarro el frio shampoo sobre su cuerpo, e incluso se le metió el jabón a los ojos. Regina maullaba lastimosamente.

-vamos gatita, no quieres estar sucia, si quieres vivir con Mamá Margaret tienes que acostumbrarte al baño—

-mama Margaret—pregunto extrañada Regina antes de volverse a zambullir en el agua. La mujer abrió la regadera y comenzó a enjuagarla con agua fría. Regina se quejaba en las manos de su nueva "ama"

-listo gatita, vamos a secarte—

-púdrete— rugió la gata. -¿me oíste?, claro que me oyes, tú hablas con los animales PUDRETE MALDITA MUJER DE &%%( Y POR MI PUEDES BAÑAR A TU %/(&%% Y QUIERO QUE TE METAS TU MALDITA SECADORA POR $/%&$%$-

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

-no entiendes, Emma, la maldita secadora vieja de tu madre por poco me rostiza viva. Los gatos son muy sensibles al agua y esa loca me sumergió como si fuera una sargento-

-pues ya quisiera yo que me sumergieran en el agua si con eso me dan de comer—

-listo, vaya que bueno no se han escapado, vamos—dijo Henry tomando la correa de Regina.

-y para colmo tengo este traste horrible, parezco presidiaria – se quejo Regina caminando al lado de Emma. Los tres llegaron al parque. Y Henry abrió la lata de comida de gato para Emma.

-¡guacala! ¿Qué esto? Apesta a rayos—

-es una delicia—dijo Regina mirando atentamente la lata y relamiéndose los bigotes. –lo tomas o lo dejas—

Emma tenía tanta hambre que acerco su hocico hasta la lata. Al dar el primer bocado Regina pudo ver la cara de asco de la perra.

-sabe a calamares— se quejo Emma. Regina al escuchar esto se puso al lado de la lada a olerla. -¡hey! Que yo no he comido, no seas glotona—Emma empujo a Regina quien movió su cabeza a un lado.

-como quieras, en lo que tu comes iré a explorar.— Regina aprovechando de que Henry la había soltado comenzó a caminar elegantemente por el parque.

-miren que belleza—

-wow, ven gatita—

-ven acá mami no te vamos a comer—

Regina volteo a ver a la manada de gatos callejeros que se encontraban cruzando el parque, la alcaldesa los desprecio dándose la vuelta ignorándolos.

-¡te atreves a despreciarnos!—gruñeron los gatos cruzando el parque.

-ahora veras gatita—

-¡que! – Regina se encontró con el grupo de cinco gatos acorralándola y mirándola con… no le gustaba la mirada de ninguno. - ¡déjenme o se van a arrepentir!—gruño sacando las uñas.

-ah, así me gustan, que sean bravas—contesto uno de los gatos.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARME!—

Emma se encontraba probando su comida a regañadientes. Maldecía su destino, maldecía a su madre, a su padre y a su hijo que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Pero sobre todo maldecía a la maldita gata que se había ganado el boleto de la buena vida. Ella tendría que estar estos días luchando por su sustento y su vida mientras Regina se encontraba en…

-¡no se atrevan a tocarme!—escucho la voz de Regina a lo lejos. Miro hacia Henry que estaba ocupado con su celular. Y se dirigió a buscar a la alcaldesa, su tono de voz le indicaba que estaba en problemas. Lo bueno de ser una perra es que el inconfundible aroma espantoso del shampoo de su madre apestaba a kilómetros de distancia. No tardo en encontrar a Regina y a cinco gatos mas queriendo montarla. Emma se quedo estupefacta ante el intento de violación de la alcaldesa. Y con un sonoro gruñido se adentro en la pelea.

Emma a pesar de estar débil, era una enorme perra, y no tardo en encajarle los colmillos a uno de los gatos que maulló adolorido. Emma lo soltó y se apresuro a embestir con su cuerpo al gato que estaba a nada de violar a Regina. Lo puso contra el suelo y acerco su rostro desfigurado por la rabia para rugirle. El gato le enseño los colmillos y Emma le mordió el hocico. Un gato se acerco para ayudar a su amigo pero Regina se interpuso para arañarle la cara.

Con tremenda combinación de Regina y Emma los cinco gatos se vieron forzados a huir despavoridos. Emma se acerco hasta Regina.

-¿estas bien?—

-claro que no estoy bien, por poco me violan—

-las desventajas de ser gata—

-cállate ya y dime que no estás en celo, porque si es así no me podre enfrentar a una manada de perros.—

-que asquerosa, y no, no estoy en celo—gruño Emma.

-¿están bien?—pregunto Henry al acercarse a ellas.

-claro que no estamos bien, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu madre? ¡Eres un descuidado!—Emma se subió a dos patas hacia Henry gruñéndole.

-wow espera perrita, tranquila…- dijo Henry tratando de calmar a Emma, el niño se agacho y comenzó a acariciar a Emma.

-no espera, en las orejas no…jajajajajajajjajajajaja—reia Emma moviéndose en dirección al chico, la rubia no quería pero esto era superior a sus fuerzas, sin más se acostó —jajajajajajajajajajaja—

-que linda perrita, que linda eres, ¿Quién es la perra más linda de storybrook?—canturreaba Henry acariciando la pancita de Emma.

-por dios, perra tenias que ser- dijo Regina al ver como Emma se encontraba panza arriba dejándose querer por Henry, con su patita izquierda moviéndose frenéticamente debido a las cosquillas.

-bueno ya, vámonos de regreso night—dijo Henry parándose y poniéndole la correa a Regina.

-óyeme majadero, no soy tu esclava – se quejo Regina caminando forzosamente por la cadena.

-oigan no me dejen- dijo Emma poniendo su hocico en la mano de Henry.

-no te puedo llevar conmigo perrita, mi casa no es muy grande—

Emma puso ojos tiernos, y aguados para despertar la compasión de Henry.

-bueno, la casa de mi madre si es grande—musito el chico. –está bien, vamos a la casa de mi madre—

Ya en la casa de Regina.

-bueno…mi madre no está, no sé si sea correcto dejarte aquí, se puede molestar—

-claro que me voy a molestar, no me gustan los animales—

-pues esto es una linda ironía querida, ¿me dejaras abandonada a mi suerte?—

-si—

-eres tan hospitalaria—

-bueno no creo que se enoje. Después de todo eres mi perrita—dijo Henry acariciando a Emma. La perra soltó un ladrido de júbilo y la gata maulló con pesar.

-jajajajaja que comunes son—gorjeo un ave que se poso en la puerta, Regina y Emma voltearon a ver al ave y se dieron cuenta que el canario de colores era nada más y menos que Scherezada.

-tu también—pregunto Regina.

-pues si, al parecer yo y Perrault fuimos convertidos, lo cual es una lata ya que Perrault es el único que se comunicaba con los animales. Y los otros tienen solo dos dedos de frente— se quejo Scherezada.

- vaya, estamos en problemas— musito Emma.

-supongo que si, convertida en un vulgar perro, es para llorar querida. Que tu madre adopte a Regina en vez de a ti—rio Scherezada. Emma gruño. –como sea, ya tengo un plan para volver a ser yo—

-nosotros también—contesto Regina con orgullo.

-se nota—dijo Scherezada señalando la correa.—nos vemos –el ave voló en dirección izquierda, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos animales.

-¿tienes un plan?—pregunto Emma esperanzada.

-claro que no, pero no tenemos que dejarnos amedrentar por esta— Regina comenzó un discurso sobre la preservación, el orgullo y el espíritu de equipo, pero al voltear a ver a su público se dio cuenta que Emma babeaba y miraba con atención a Henry que tenía una pelota en su mano.

-¡atrápalo!—dijo al lanzar la pelota.

-wuuuuuuuuuuu—grito Emma corriendo por la pelota agitando la cola con frenesí canino.

-perra simple—se quejo Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-en serio mary Margaret, ¿tenemos que conservarla?—pregunto David al ver a la gata jugar con su ratón mecánico. La gata al escuchar la queja abrió su quijada mostrando los colmillos con agresividad.

-humano idiota—dijo Regina volviendo a su entretenimiento.

-es una gata bonita y la encontré abandonada, no hará nada David…ven night—mary Margaret puso un plato de sardinas en el cuenco de Regina, la alcaldesa al oler el suculento aroma se lanzo en picada hacia su plato. –Que linda gata—la mujer intento acariciar a Regina. Pero la gata le dio un zarpazo.

-quieta, es mi comida— se quejo Regina.

-aun no sé por qué la tenemos aquí, en el refugio de animales la atenderán bien—

-no, y no se hable más—

-aaaah que satisfecha estoy, ahora debo domar —soltó Regina acostándose en su camita plácidamente. Se movió hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, hacia todos lados pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. –maldita sea—Regina alzo la vista buscando un rincón para dormir a gusto. Pero nada le llamaba la atención, nada excepto….

-¿mmm?—David aparto la vista del televisor y se dio cuenta que la gatita lo miraba con suplica. Estuvieron un rato en ese duelo de miradas hasta que el príncipe cedió.—está bien, sube—Regina obediente subió al sillón y se acaricio en las piernas de David, durmiéndose al instante, gracias a las caricias que el hombre le proporcionaba. –Bueno, no esta tan mal tener una mascota después de todo—

-¿y tú qué esperas?...sígueme acariciando, tonto—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-eso de que tu hermana desaparezca sin decir a donde, dejándote con las facturas por pagar, con la lista de la compra, y con toda la ropa sucia enoja…carajo ,¡ah! Pero como soy la mayor no me tengo por qué quejar- musitaba Zelena entrando a la mansión de Regina— pero como soy la mayor al diablo, Zelena tiene que hacer todo—aventó las llaves al primer lugar que vio. Se dirigió a las licoreras a servirse una buena cantidad de sidra—esto me pasa por querer mimarla todo lo que no pude estos años y….¿hola?—dijo al ver a la golden retriever en la sala. -¿y tú...eres?—dijo Zelena moviendo su mano.

-Zelena…usa tus superpoderes de bruja, SOY EMMA-

-carajo, y para colmo adopto un perro sin avisarme, ¿ya comiste animalito?—

El perro negó con la cabeza en un gesto completamente humano, pero que Zelena encontró gracioso. La mujer sonrió.

-bueno vamos a ver, no creo que tengamos ninguna lata de comida para perro, ni siquiera croquetas…ah mi hermana, no se qué le pasa para dejar todo así como así, a ver vamos a comprarte comida, estas muy flaca, vamos—

Zelena abrió la puerta del mercedes de Regina y Emma de un salto se fue al asiento del copiloto. La mujer se subió y antes de arrancar se le quedo viendo….

-te me haces familiar—dijo y la perra ladro contenta. Zelena se llevo las manos a los labios—si, te pareces a la sheriff, te llamare Emma— dijo riendo. La perra ladro con desesperación –al parecer te gusto el nombre, cuando Emma te conozca no estará muy contenta—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-oye, no voy a estar todo el día alborotándote las pulgas—se quejo el hombre intentando separarse de Regina.

La gata maullaba con frenesí intentando aferrarse al objeto. David grito de dolor al sentir las uñas encajarse en sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Snow acercándose. David seguía peleando con la gata.

-no puedo quitármela—contesto el príncipe.

-David—dijo cansadamente Snow—tienes que ser gentil, ven gatita—la mujer intento agarrar a Regina pero esta empezó a arañarle. Snow se aparto asustada. –no sé, quítatela como puedas—

-pero…-

-si no te apartas, gata te juro que te llevo al veterinario—Regina se aparto asustada por la amenaza. –ya esta— grito David triunfal

-y si tú me llevas al veterinario juro por los bigotes de mi gata madre que te araño lo que tienes de cara—maulló Regina mirando desafiante a David—aunque supongo que solo así te dejaría guapo—

-¿eh?—

-¿ahora qué?—pregunto Snow en la cocina.

-juraría que esta gata me amenazo—

-como crees—rio Snow

-te lo juro, me miro de una forma que… me miro como Regina—

-David estas traumado—

-te lo juro mary Margaret, esta gata se parece a Regina—dijo alzando a la gata. De hecho juraría que ahora estaba sonriendo complacida. David miro un rato desconcertado. Y sonrió—si—

-si, soy yo, vaya por fin— maulló Regina contenta.

-si, tienes la misma cara de arpía—David comenzó a reír- ¡auch! ¡Quítamela! ¡QUITAMELA!—Grito David ya que la gata se había abalanzado sobre su cara arañándosela sin piedad.

-David, ¿Qué le hiciste?—reprendió Snow tomando a la gatita—ya, preciosa, ya paso. No dejare que ese malvado te haga nada mas, David debería darte vergüenza molestar a un animalito—

-¿yo?—

-si, tu. No vuelvas a molestarla David te lo advierto—

-ja, estúpido príncipe—rio Regina acurrucándose en mary Margaret mirando triunfal al arañado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no quiero—gritaba Emma moviéndose de un lado para otro, esquivo a una mujer, esquivo a la recepcionista. Ya casi…solo unos metros para la salida y seria libre. No dejaría que la torturaran. No. Ese lugar apestaba a muerte y desolación. Todo iba bien, si hasta Zelena le había comprado una correa bonita, y una plaquita muy mona para su cuello. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo? ¡LA MUJER LA QUERIA MATAR!. Sintió un golpe de magia en su perruno cuerpo y ya no pudo moverse.

-mucho mejor—dijo Zelena agarrando a Emma del collar. –ahora vamos, solo es una vacuna Emma—

-a ver, le ayudo—dijo el veterinario cargando a la inmóvil perra. –sí que es algo difícil—

-demasiado, pero para eso toda buena magia ayuda—rio Zelena. – entonces cuantas vacunas le va a aplicar—

-serán dos. En un mes tendrá que venir por los refuerzos, también que le parece un desparasitante—

-lo que sea para que este bien- dijo acariciando a su nueva "mascota"

-bien, sosténgala, esto le dolerá un poco—

-claro—

Emma temblaría frenéticamente si no estuviera bajo el hechizo de Zelena, vio la ENORME aguja y cerró los ojos, esperando la tortura que la llevaría a la locura de tanto dolor.

-listo, ya está. Esta es su cartilla de vacunación, espero su visita en un mes, para el refuerzo..

-claro doctor—Zelena deshizo el hechizo. –te portaste bien Emma, que valiente, ahora vámonos a casa a ver películas de terror—

-me voy a enfermar por esta vacuna—se quejo Emma mirando con reproche a Zelena.

Al final El instinto canino venció a Emma que se derritió bajo las caricias de Zelena. Y ahora ambas se encontraban en la alfombra tumbadas, viendo una película, cabe mencionar que las chucherías de Zelena habían contribuido en buena manera a otorgarle su perdón.

-ya a la cama Emma—menciono Zelena acariciando a la perra, mientras apagaba la televisión. –recogeré esto, antes de que Regina llegue y me haga un escándalo por este tiradero, esa gruñona que te adopto es mi hermana, y no nos llevábamos bien ¿sabes? Pero ahora que todo está lijado, no sé. Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, soy su hermana mayor, y no sé, quizá el instinto es el que me lleva a querer consentirla lo que no pude todos estos años, ella es una tipa muy independiente y a veces solitaria, pero…-

Emma miro atenta como Zelena se perdía en sus pensamientos, la sheriff sonrió o al menos lo intento ya que su rostro de can no se lo permitió, pero su corazón se derritió al ver la mirada cariñosa de Zelena.

-quiero ser su familia, se lo que se siente no tener a nadie, y yo quiero ser un apoyo para Regina— Zelena se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir la lengua de Emma en su mano. La sheriff acaricio cariñosamente a la bruja. – Solo que no se lo digas, esto es nuestro secreto, yo no le digo que le gustas y tu no le dices que la quiero—

Emma se quedo de piedra al escuchar la confesión de Zelena y más aun sus carcajadas.

-debiste ver tu cara cuando te vacunaron—rio la bruja—en fin, ya mañana veremos cómo convertirte en alguien humano, por ahora vete a dormir—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya, esa perra se me hace familiar—dijo snow al momento de abrirle la puerta y encontrarse a Zelena …y una mascota nueva. La bruja alzo una ceja

-te sorprenderías-

—si, es la perra que estaba con mi gata—

-¿con tu gata?—pestañeo la bruja.

-si, ven night—

David quien se encontraba jugando alegre con Regina sostuvo a la gata y se acerco a las mujeres.

-aca esta la princesa—menciono David maravillado con la gata haciéndole cariñitos.

Zelena alzo la ceja. Regina estaba en lo cierto al decir que los charming no tenían ni dos dedos de frente ni de milagro. La inconfundible mirada de la gata, su pelaje negro, su cara de limón agrio. Y sobre todo su inconfundible aura hicieron sonreir a la bruja.

-hasta que te encuentro Regina, crei que te habías ido de fiesta o algo, aunque ya se me hacia raro—

-¿espera? ¿Regina?—Mary margaret y David voltearon a ver el departamento en busca de Regina. Pero no la encontraron en ningun lado.

-debes estar equivocada, regina no ha aparecido por aquí—comenzó David.

-claro que esta aquí, para ser mas precisos, esta AHÍ—dijo señalando el regazo de David.

El príncipe miro atentamente a la gata tratando de procesar la información. La alzo y miro con cuidado.

-hola—maullo Regina mirando con desden a David.

-MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—maullo Regina al ser aventada fuertemente, ya que David la empujo lejos de el al darse cuenta "con quien" estuvo jugando y divirtiéndose estos días.

-oye, es mi hermana, no seas bestia—Zelena se acerco hasta su hermana y la cargo con cuidado. –yo no trate tan mal a emma—

-¿emma?—pregunto Snow estupefacta al ver al perro Golden -¿emma?—la mujer se acerco a abrazar a su h ija, pero la perra se aparto ofendida por el poco cuidado de sus padres.

-¿Qué ocurrió?—

-y yo que se—menciono Zelena mirando atenta a Regina a ver si tenia algun daño de cuidado. La gata asintio y Zelena suspiro—supongo que esto fue una prueba, el libro dijo algo de los seres queridos se darán cuenta de no se que diablos, al parecer no quieren mucho a Emma, yo lo descubri y no soy precisamente "un ser querido" de ella, como sea, ya sabemos que son animales –

-y ahora— pregunto David

-quien sabe—dijo Zelena apartándose de Regina con asco al oler el terrible olor del shampoo de Mary margaret que embargaba a su hermana. – pobre regina—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-aaaaah, En mi cuerpo otra vez—suspiro aliviada la alcaldesa al encontrarse de nuevo con su cuerpo inmaculado.

-¡volvimos!—grito Emma eufórica abrazando a Regina. David y Mary margaret se extrañaron de la actitud de su hija. Ambos padres se miraron uno a otro tratando de encontrar que habia cambiado en ellas dos, para que ahora se abrazaran como caramaradas de guerra.

-vaya—murmuro Zelena.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto Gold.

-no nada—negó con la cabeza la bruja.

-te debo reconocer tu sagacidad—

menciono Scherezada llegando a la cafetería convirtiéndose de la bella ave exótica que era a una hermosa mujer escasamente vestida, Gold fue golpeado con el codo por belle cuando esta lo encontró mirando atentamente el cuerpo de la cuentista. Y David por su parte se hizo el desentendido ante Mary Margaret.

-es lo malo de tener compañeros tontos—

-oye—se quejo Jacob.

-por el amor de dios, Perrault y yo éramos los únicos desaparecidos, era cuestión de Logica, me sorprende de Andersen-.

-fuimos a buscarlos—menciono el capitán- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que eras un ave? Ni siquiera te apareciste ante nosotros y somos cuentistas, no magos por si se te olvido—

-como sea, ahí viene Perrault—

-¿y que animal era?—curioseo Whilhelm

-un oso—

Los autores resoplaron con fastidio.

-en serio—

-Bien otro reto perdido- corto Scherezada furiosa—ire preparando mis maletas—

-estoy de acuerdo—dijo Perrault entrando a la cafetería con enfado. – voy a ducharme vengo hecho un asco—

Todos no se atrevieron a contradecir al bonachón hombre, que venia cubierto de polvo, con hojas enredadas en el cabello y un olor a sudor penetrante. Emma que era la mas cercana al hombre se repego un poco mas a Regina.

-es el olor—se justifico Emma, y Regina dio una cabezada. Sin embargo no dijo nada cuando el hombre se fue y Emma siguió practicamente junto a ella.

-emma….—comenzó Zelena en tono jugueton, regina y Emma voltearon a ver a la bruja quien tenia una radiante sonrisa y una carnaza en su mano, a la rubia se le ilumino el rostro y miro embobada el palito -¡ATRAPALO!—dijo aventando el objeto y Emma salio corriendo a atraparlo. Provocando las risas de Zelena.

-no es divertido—gruño regina acercándose a ella.

-no es mi culpa que no jugaran contigo en la casa de los charming—se encogió de hombros Zelena.

-¡si jugaron conmigo!—gruño Regina- ¡Era la princesa de David!— dijo sin pensar. David se sonrojo ante el comentario y todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—se defendió el hombre—Regina puede ser una gata muy empalagosa—

-que mentira—corto La alcaldesa—tu y esta tonta—señalo a Mary margaret—me traian de arriba abajo como si fuera un peluche, se la pasaban acariciándome de todos lados, ¡si hasta bailaron conmigo! Y Snow me cantaba canciones de cuna en la noche—

Todos los presentes alzaron las cejas y Zelena se llevo la mano a la boca para acallar la risita.

-nosotros….—comenzó mary margaret- …no tenemos nada que decir—contesto la mujer mas roja que un tomate tratando de salvar la dignidad que le quedaba.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto emma de vuelta con la carnaza.

-¿otra vez?—

-si, si—exclamo ilusionada dándosela a Zelena y poniéndose en posición de salida para salir corriendo por el juguete.

-¿preparada? ¿lista? ¡YA!— dijo Zelena moviendo el brazo y emma salio corriendo.

-esto es un desastre—dijo Regina, y los demás asintieron cuando vieron como Zelena aun sostenía la carnaza en su mano, habiendo engañado a Emma que estaba buscando como loca en todos lados.

-esto es divertido—apoyo Henry a su tia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA: HOLA, GRACIAS A LAS QUE VIENEN LEYENDO EL FIC, DEBO DARLES MI INFINITOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR DARSE UNA OPORTUNIDAD AL LEER ALGO QUE SALE DEL ESTEREOTIPO DE ONCE EN CIERTA MEDIDA. Ñ.ñ MILES DE GRACIAS A TODAS

Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, VER A EMMA Y A REGINA CONVERTIDAS EN PERRO Y GATO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO DE ESCRIBIR, Y ESTE CAPITULO LO TUVE QUE REDUCIR LO MAXIMO YA QUE TENIA MAS DE 25 HOJAS DE WORD XD JAJAJAJAJA ES QUE EL TEMA DA PARA MUCHO. PERO BUENO HE AQUÍ MI CONTRIBUCION.

Y LES DEJO LA PISTA DEL SIGUIENTE RETO

"¿ALGUNA VEZ HAN PENSADO LO TEDIOSO QUE ES JUGAR A LA EMBARAZADA?" ¿NO? PUES VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE QUE PESADO PUEDE SER XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


End file.
